Wedding Planner
by Kelsey1126
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse had everything she had hoped for, until one man came in and changed her life drastically. Who will she choose in the end? ***I know many people love Eric and Sookie, trust me I'm one of them. But I wanted to change some things up and write about someone else other than Eric. I love Alcide also, and there isn't very many stories with him.
1. The beggining

**A/N**

**This is my first chapter with a different ending. I have more chapters written up for this ending also. I wanted to do things a little different after I wrote this chapter the first time.**

**So PLEASE re-read this and I will have a new chapter up in the next 2 or 3 days!**

**Also,**

**I do not own any of the characters as I am not Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

Many things were running through my mind as my brother Jason walked me down the aisle on that beautiful Saturday afternoon. And the only person that should of been on my mind was Bill the man I thought I loved. Who, might I add, was waiting for me at the alter. All eyes were on me in my white dress and my sky-high heels. This is not what I wanted I realized, maybe just a tad to late... Or so I thought. As I was thinking that, the church door flew open and in walked the man I was madly in love with.

My brother said "Who is that Sook," after I murmured "Oh, Hell," looking into my brothers confused eyes with my own wide eyes. I was shocked, I was halfway down the aisle to marry. To become Mrs. William Compton. This was crazy!

~~~~~4 years prior*How I met Bill~~~~~

Sookie Stackhouse, yup, that's me. Blonde, blue eyed, 5'5, busty, tan, and according to my fiance, curvy in all the right places. From small town Bon Temps, Louisiana. Born and raised, I'm 27 years old.

My parents died when I was a mere 7 years old. My brother Jason was 10. So my Gran took us in when they passed away. God rest her soul.

Bill Compton, my love interest for the past 4 years, ever since he came down from the big city. Bill is very smooth. Calm and cool. Dark hair, tall, lean. All together a wonderful man.

It was what I would call love at first sight. Or so I thought. Until I met someone else, who would change my life drastically.

What a mess.

Bill and I met through mutual friends on a Saturday night at Merlotte's. My High School friend Tara dragged me to our best friend Sam Merlotte's bar. Where I worked at from age 18 until I was 23. All through , college, I was determined not to be like a lot of the folks around here and have a good education. I struggled keeping up with the tuition, but, I made it to graduation day and came out with my Diploma in hand. So, graduation night I was dragged to the bar were I would be putting in my 2 weeks to pursue my dream. Sitting at the table with Sam and some other close friends would be Bill Compton.

Sam met Bill at a club in New Orleans and they became friends. Sam propositioned Bill with the bartender position at Merlotte's. Bill took the offer while going to school himself to become a doctor. He had only two years left.

The first night we meet I have to admit I fell in love with the guys charm. He was different from the guys I had dated in the past. Though, that's not saying much! After that night we went out on many dates. Bill was always a gentlemen, bringing me flowers before dates, walking me to the door of my house after dates. That went on for about 5 months. Bill asked me to be his girlfriend on Valentines day and that summer we moved into his house in Bon Temps.

~~~~~~1 year prior to wedding~~~~~~~~~

Bill finished school and worked at the local hospital for about a year before he got a offer at the Shreveport Hospital. Not that far from Bon Temps. He took the offer, and we decided to have a house built in a nice suburban neighborhood only half a mile away from the hospital.

By the time the house was finished I had bought a office for my business. I owned a wedding planning business. I was a wedding planner. And i loved it. One of my good friends, Pam, had helped me make my wish come true. Hers too. She became a wedding planner also. So she worked with me and it seemed that the pieces was falling in the right places.

Bill and I fell into a routine. We would leave for work, parting at the house, sometimes meet for lunch, if he could get away from the hospital. I usually got home first, sometimes he did, the first one home would cook dinner the last one home did dishes. It was easy to live this way. This was every woman's dream. Living in a nice house, owning her own business, and a handsome doctor for a husband.

The Monday after Valentines day was always the busiest time for Stackhouse Weddings. (the name of my business) Men seemed to always propose then and that's when we got all the business. So I came in for my usual busy Monday after a romantic holiday.

Or so I thought...

I walked in that morning a engaged woman myself. Pam and Lafayette following me down the hall to my office with negative things to say about Bill and I. After that I got a million compliments about my outfit and matching shoes! Of course Pam being a woman and Laf being a gay man they had to stop and compliment. It was a Valentines Day gift from Bill because I've been eying the new Red Bottoms. So he bought me a pair of Black Red Bottoms with the heel and toe pink matching my black pencil skirt and pink blouse. OH and an engagement ring, what a weekend! But once that was over and I said who got them for me they was back to dogging Bill... My fiance. They both made a face and turned around to open the doors.

I looked at my IPhone and noticed I had an appointment first thing. Pam called over the intercom to ask if I was ready for the newly engaged couple to come back to my office. "Bring them back," I said.

Lafayette walked the couple down to my office and said "Miss Herveaux and Mr. Phillips Sookie," and walked to my desk and put a folder of papers down and left.

Herveaux? Where had I heard that name before? It was very familiar… Oh yea, Herveaux & Son had been the contractors I hired for the house. They was the best in Louisiana and based right out of Shreveport.

"Herveaux? As in Herveaux & Son?" I asked the woman standing in front of me. She was what you call naturally beautiful. She was in a pretty yellow sundress with flowers. Dark long beautiful hair and long, long legs. Jackson Herveaux was tall so that must be where she got it from.

"Yes," She said smiling, "I'm Janice Herveaux. Jackson Herveaux is my father." Yup, she resembled the man I remember well. "You familiar with us?"

"Sure, your fathers men built my house two years back," I said, "I fell in love with it immediately. Beautiful work!"

"Yes they do, do some good work." Said Mr. Phillips. I almost forgot he was there because he was so quite.

I smiled "Well, let us get started"

A knock on the door interrupted us about ten minutes later. It was Lafayette with a man. Laf came in and said, " Alcide here," looking him up and down appreciatively "claims he is supposed to be here with these two here?"

"Why yes, this is my brother. Dell is going out of town on business for a couple of months and Alcide will be helping me with the Grooms side of things." Janice said, " I hope that's okay." It was more than okay. WOW is all I can say.

"Of… Of course."I replied with an all to bright smile.

Laf left and we got back to our meeting. As we were almost finished Alcide got a call on his phone and excused himself stepping into the hallway. "Excuse him," Janice said "It's that damned girlfriend of his I'm sure. She never knows when to back off!"

Girlfriend? I was jealous right then and there. Wait, I'm an engaged woman. How crazy. I didn't even know this man. And what a MAN he was!

* * *

Please REVIEW and keep reading! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this second chapter up, been a little busy. I'm going to try and have atleast one chapter up a week if not two. I've got the next two chapters written up and then I'm going to switch from Sookie's POV to Alcide's POV and just go back and forth. Be looking out for the next chapter by Tuesday at the latest.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a missing Bill. Hmm, shocker there. It's his job Sookie. He is a busy man. It would be nice to wake up on a Saturday morning to him in bed with me though. I showered slowly. Shaving my legs and underarms just as slow as I washed my hair and body. I walked to my closet in a towel and looked for something to wear. Settled on a flower skirt and black shirt. Now for my shoes. I was always careful selecting my shoes with my outfit. I loved shoes. Forget it, looks like a plain black flip flops day. After all that I looked at the clock and seen it was only ten A.M. Great a Saturday all to my self. Not what I was looking forward too. I wonder what my brother was up to today.

"Yeah," Said Jason, after the 5th or 6th ring. "Hello?" I guess I woke him up.

"Sorry Jason," I said with apology in voice. "I didn't know you would still be asleep."

"Its okay Sis, what's up?"

"I was just seeing what you planned for today? Bill's at work, and I got a whole Saturday to do nothing and I just wanted to see what you was up too." I said.

"I don't really know. I can drive up to Shreveport and we can do lunch if you would like?"

"Sure," I said happily, "Twelve thirty sound good?"

"Yeah, That'll do."

"Okay, so Crawl Dad's Diner?"

"Yup, meet ya there Sis." And with that he hung up.

So I re-cleaned my kitchen and living room and had 30 minutes to get 3 blocks away. Was I that anxious to get out the house? Yes! I hated being there alone. Bill was always gone to the hospital.

I got to Crawl Dad's a little before Jason. We ate lunch and talked about the latest gossip. After we paid we was out walking the shops in the strip mall. I bought some more shoes. Shoes was my therapy. I bought shoes when I was sad, mad, and in this case lonely. I was one of those retail therapy type of people. I even bought Pam shoes. If I couldn't find some for me or I seen some shoes I just knew she would love I bought them for her. And her vise versa with purses. She loved purses.

So four hundred dollars later I was hugging my brother good bye and promising him to do this again soon.

I looked at my phone. Shit, It was only three-fifteen.

I went to the office to do some paper work. Pam and Lafayette would always bitch at me about coming to the office on weekends when I was here about 10-12 hours everyday, Monday through Friday. I had nothing else to do, so why not do some paperwork right?

I got home that night about eight and ordered in some Chinese food for Bill and I. Maybe I could distract him from his home office for a little while. I went into the room and changed into some pink silk lingerie and lit some candles. I slipped into my robe and went out to the living room to await his arrival. Bill rolled in about ten that night and went straight to bed. So much for my plan. He kissed me on the forehead on the way to the room. And murmured a "Hello, Sweetheart." Screw that.

"Yeah, whatever." I called back.

I slept on the couch. Forget him then. I woke up Sunday morning and on the coffee maker was a note from Bill.

It said, _My dearest Sookie, I'm sorry if I wasn't in the mood that you were in last night. I noticed the candles, but I was just SO tired. I will make it up to you tonight. I'll be home at 8 sharp. Love you, Bill._

Maybe I won't be in the same mood tonight. Maybe I'll make him sleep on the couch tonight. Ugh.

By the time Bill was home I was in my old sleep shirt and a pair of boy shorts my hair in a big bun on top of my head and a book in my lap. I wasn't in the mood.

"Hello, dear." He said when he walked in the door.

"Hey." I said.

"What's with this?" He gestured toward my get-up. He hated that old shirt. Good.

"I'm not really in the mood tonight_ dear._ I think I'll just read and go to bed."

"Oh, Sookie, I'm sorry. I've been busy honey and I was just so tired last night. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Humph. Grovel. "Nothing Bill. Just go eat your dinner. I'm sure your hungry."

"I'm not. I had a dinner meeting with some colleagues." He said.

"Oh? Who?"

"A couple of the doctors and nurses." He said. I could tell he was keeping something from me.

"And?" I said with raised eyebrows. "What happened? What are you hiding Bill?"

"Nothing sweetheart." He said with a false smile. He moved toward me from where he had been standing ever since the conversation started.

"Yes, you are. I know you Bill," I said with a stern voice starting to get irritated. "What are you not telling me?"

"Sookie," He said putting his hand on my thigh. "Lets not do this tonight."

I was starting to get pissed now. What the hell was so bad that he had to hide it from me. "Bill, either you tell me now or I swear… I will…" What was I going to do?

"I ran into Lorena." He said a quietly. Now I was furious.

"And you was going to hide this from me?"

"No, I just wasn't going to talk about her tonight with you when I had other things in mind besides talking, Sookie." He said my name like he had authority over me. I hated when he did that.

"To late now. Did y'all talk?"

"In passing, yes."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"She asked how I was. If I was working here in Shreveport. If you and I was still together. That's all."

Calm down Sookie. Its not like he slept with her… Again. Lorena was Bills ex-girlfriend. When we first got together Bill was still connected with Lorena in sexual ways. He confessed to me he had slept with her 2 times when we was dating. And though I was dating one other man at the time, I didn't sleep with him. I could hardly get mad. I did try to get mad but I decided I couldn't. Its not like we was together. He promised to stop having any kind of contact with her. I sure hope he has kept that promise.

"Your answer was?" I said sharply.

"I was good. I was at Shreveport hospital, and you and I was still together."

Was he still hiding something from me?

"And? Is that all that was said?"

"Honey," He said standing up off the ottoman "She said if I ever got tired of you, I knew where I could find her."

I stood up out of the chair, pushed past Bill and headed to my bedroom. Closing the door before he got to it. I locked the handle just as he tried to turn the knob.

"Sookie, Sweetheart, let me in." Bill said through the door.

"No, go find Lorena, YOU know where to FIND HER!"

"Sookie, I do not. Come on. Let me in."

I opened the door. Threw his pillows and a sheet out and shut the door back. "No, WILLIAM COMPTON. Go to hell."

And with that I went to the bathroom and showered. When I came out about 25 minutes later I peeked out the door and seen all the lights was off down the hall. Then I climbed into my king sized bed all alone and slept.

I woke up the next morning fully rested. Bill was gone by the time I emerged from the bedroom. Whatever.

I got to work pretty aggravated at the argument last night with Bill. I didn't have time to be mad though. I had six weddings in the next three weeks and I had a second meeting with Alcide and Janice today. I stomped into the office in my pencil skirt and silk top and Lafayette gave me a questioning look. "Don't ask." I said on my way through.

I heard him murmur to Pam, "Guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

0o0o0o0o

"Sookie, just tell us what happened at the meeting, will ya?" Lafayette asked after the waiter put the food on the table and left. I was feeling quite a bit better after seeing Alcide this morning. That's bad isn't it?

"It wasn't nothing more than the usual meeting." I said as I took a bite of my chicken salad with light ranch dressing. My skirt was on the tight side today. Damn the fast food. I loved cooking meals at home, but never had enough time. Bill never cooked. Thinking of him almost made me mad again. I know I acted childishly but I was hurt.

~~~~~~~~The 2nd meeting~~~~~~~~

"Hello, Janice," I said while shaking her hand. I turned and made eye contact with him. "Alcide," Shaking his hand. "Please, come in and sit." His hand was rough and warm. Very warm. Get it together Stackhouse. "Can I get y'all some coffee?"

"Sure, Thank you!" Said Janice. Alcide just shook his head side to side with a smile. A lock of his black hair fell in front of his face and I had the sudden urge to reach over my desk and tuck it back. I sat down abruptly on my hands. I slowly pulled one hand out from under my butt to call over the intercom to Lafayette to get some coffee and sugar and creamer.

"Okay, Janice, Alcide," I said looking at them both when Lafayette left. "Please, tell me what you have in mind for the wedding."

"Oh, you know Mrs. Stackhouse, the normal wedding thing you see on T.V. White dress, black tux's, all that." Alcide said with a smirk. Janice hit him in his arm. I laughed.

"Shut up, Alcide." She said. "I think what Mrs. Stackhouse means is where I want it, flowers, where the dress comes from, you know the little details. Mr. Know It All."

"Right! The little details." He said with a straight white-toothed smile. His voice sent chills down my spine. Jeez, what was wrong with me. Alright, I'm going to have to excuse myself.

"Yes," I said laughing, "And please call me Sookie." I smile, maybe just a smidge to brightly. "If you'll excuse me for a minute, I had a little too much coffee this morning." I stood picking my Starbuck's cup off my desk and dropping it into my trash can on the left. I walked to the right to go to my office door. As I walked around I caught Alcides eye. They were a beautiful green. He skimmed me from head to toe so intently I almost felt my clothes were indecent. That almost made my knees weak. I smiled on my way past and he smiled right back. I turned my head as I shut my office door back to see him nodding. In approval, I hope. My heart sped up.

I reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror to touch up my make-up and make sure no hairs were out of place. The whole time I was thinking something along the lines of, 'straighten up Stackhouse, you're a newly engaged woman to the man you love, no matter how hurt you are. He is the man of your dreams. As Alcide is a taken man too. Get over yourself. He is here to help with his sisters wedding.'

I left the bathroom and made my way back down the hall walking past Lafayette's desk and hearing him say "Hubba, hubba," I arched my eyebrows and laughed but kept walking. I paused at my door hearing a slightly raised voice.

"Debbie, I have no time for this. I have more important things to do than argue with you over the phone. So, I'm going to Janice's house tonight for dinner." There was a short pause. "Fine, but you can go to your house, NOT mine." They don't live together? "I might come, I might not!"

"Alcide, I don't know why you even talk to her anymore." Janice said. I opened the door then. Alcide shrugged at his sister and turned to me with a smile. Janice just rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Sorry about that, lets get back to business shall we?" So we talked about venues, themes, the guest list size, dress and tux stores, wedding colors and some food briefly. After we covered the basics I gave them my business card with my cell and office number if they had any further questions or comments. Alcide gave me his after jotting down Janice's cell. I walked them to the front door. When I got back I looked at his card. Herveaux & Son. Alcide was & Son, I'm sure.

~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~

"He had to be nodding at you in approval. If I was straight I'd be eying you too, woman." Lafayette said.

" Is that all you caught from that?" I asked laughing.

"He is right, look at you Sook, most woman go out and get surgeries to look like us." That was Pam for you. She always said 'Confident, NOT cocky.' But if the shoe fits, right?

Pam was two inches taller than I with long straight blonde hair. She was curvy, but thin, and she knew she looked good, and wanted everyone else to know that too.

Though she is my best friend, the similarities ended with our business, the blond hair, and the blue eyes. "Lets get back to work, ladies." I said standing up and picking up my Visa and throwing down a tip. I looked at Lafayette and smiled and winked.

"He wishes." Pam said as she threw down a tip too. We left laughing, but in the back of my mind, that tall, muscular, handsome man was on it.

Shame on me.

The only people who are here besides our clients is Laf, Pam and I. So when we pulled into the parking lot in Pam's Mustang I noticed and extra vehicle besides Lafayette's and mine. It was a black truck with a familiar logo on the doors and tailgate.

As we parked and got out Lafayette and Pam walked to the building and this time Laf winked at me. The truck door opened at two long legs clad in jeans and work boots got out. "Mrs. Stackhouse," Alcide called as he shut his door. I turned completely toward him and walked to him. "I seem to have forgotten something."

He had reached me by then and his beautiful eyes were fixed on mine. "And what's that Mr. Herveaux?" I questioned.

"Please, Alcide, Mr. Herveaux makes me feel old." He said with that heartbreaking smile. "I seem to have forgotten my phone in your office this morning." He did? I didn't remember seeing it before I left.

"Oh. Well, lets go look then, shall we?" He gestured for me to walk as he held the door open for me. I turned on my heel to walk toward my office. I heard his boots right behind me all the way to my door. I unlocked my office door and stepped in looking on the floor and by and on the chairs. I didn't see nothing…

"Oh, there it is," He said and walked past me and bent over to retrieve something by the chair he occupied. Hmm, that's weird. "Sorry to have just shown up Miss, err, Sookie, but if I didn't have this," He held up a Blackberry, "Then I'd be lost."

"Trust me, I know exactly what you mean." I said smiling.

" You have a beautiful smile."

"Oh, uhm, thank you Alcide," I said his name slowly. My heart skipped a beat. Or two. "Your beautiful, I, erm, I mean you, uhh, have a nice smile too."

Wow. I haven't been this flustered since Eric Northman asked me to Senior Prom. I was 18, so almost ten years later and it's like I'm being asked to prom again. Calm down Sook, it's not like you have never received a compliment before.

He laughed and stepped closer. "Thank you. And thanks for not stepping on my phone with those HIGH heels." He smiled, eyes going down my legs. Wow. Wow. Wow. I actually shivered.

"Yo…" I had to stop and clear my throat. "Your welcome." Attempting a smile.

"I guess I'll be going now. Good bye, Sookie." He hesitated at my door. Oh Lord.

"Good bye, Mr. Herveaux." I said.

"Alcide." He called from halfway down the hall, laughing.

As soon as he was half way out the front door I saw Pam and Lafayette coming toward my office. How nosey. I had the urge to shit and lock my door. To bad Pam and I had keys to each others offices just in case. SHIT!

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ (:

Btw, just to clear up a private message I got, I know that Sookie is not yet a married woman, so her "title" should be miss or Ms. BUT Alcide and Janice does not know that and she will make sure that Alcide knows she isn't a married woman. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3. Hope y'all like it. I promise that the next chapters will be longer. And will also have Alcide's POV to. **

* * *

The next meeting, unfortunately, Janice was by herself. Don't get me wrong I like her, but I kind of wanted to see Alcide. The whole night after he came back by the office, I was flustered. I kept catching myself thinking about Alcide Herveaux. That night I forgave Bill and we made up and cuddled and watched movies, but I couldn't help but think about him.

A week and a half later Janice and I had a meeting at a wedding venue. She was supposed to meet me at the office and we would ride in my car. I loved The Montrose. The place was absolutely beautiful. So elegant. They was very flexible with the catering services and the decorations. They had one of the biggest capacities out of most of the venues I was contracted with. A lot of my brides used this place. And I myself probably would too.

"Sookie," Lafayette called over the intercom interrupting my thoughts. "Janice Herveaux is here." Would Alcide be with her this time? Maybe it was best if he wasn't I thought walking out to the corridor.

"Sookie, how are you?" Janice said as I came into sight.

"I'm good, and you?" I said with a smile.

"Good," She said offering a smile back.

"Well good, shall we get going?" I asked as I pulled my keys out of my purse.

"Well, actually, Alcide is on his way here. He thought we could ride with him." Great.

I smiled, " Uhm, well okay." I said looking over her shoulder seeing a black truck pull in. "Looks like he is here."

Janice turned around and walked out the door. I turned to see Lafayette who seemed to be beaming. "Oh God, don't start." I said before walking out the door quickly myself before he could reply.

"You go, girl." I heard him say just as I ran into something hard. And tall. I braced myself for my fall, but before I could hit the ground on my backside two strong arms caught me.

"Damn, Stackhouse. Watch where you are going." I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

I looked him sternly in the eye and said, "Maybe you should watch where you are going."

"Hmm, feisty, are we?" There was that gorgeous smile again.

"Sorry." I said, straightening up since I was still leaning in his arms. " I haven't had my coffee this morning."

"Well, we can stop by Starbuck's if you'd like?" I noticed his arms were still around me. I looked past him and seen his sister staring at us with a smile.

"Alrighty then." I said, "Lets go shall we?" Alcide dropped his arms. A little reluctantly I would say. But who cares, right? Did I care? Of course not. I didn't know this man at all two weeks ago and know I wanted his arms around me. No, I did not. At least I should not want that. The only mans arms that I wanted around me was Bills. He had strong arms too. They fit around me just fine.

"Sookie, you coming?" Alcide said from his truck.

"Yes," I said, coming back to the here and now. "Yes, I'm coming."

0o0o0o0o0o

"So Janice, what did you think about it? Its one of my personal favorites." I said trying to climb back up in Alcides truck with a skirt and heels on. I could have sworn I seen him laughing. Damn him. I tried to steer clear of him the whole time we was out of the truck. I kept having the urge to touch him some way.

"It was absolutely gorgeous. I took some pictures on my phone to send to Dell." She said looking back at me.

"I liked it, it fits you Jan." Alcide said "It's not to flashy but still nice." I caught his eye in the review mirror. I looked away. I was going to have to be careful around him. I caught myself twice wanting to reach up and touch his shoulder.

Get a clue, Sookie.

When we got back to the office Janice and Alcide came in to my office to talk about cakes. About twenty minutes later Janice left remembering some errand she had to run. Alcide stayed to talk tuxedoes.

"Sookie, would you like to go to lunch tomorrow?" He asked so suddenly, I was stunned.

I didn't know what to say. Say yes, you idiot! "I don't think that's a good idea." Why did I say that?

I seen his smile falter for just a second and then he said, " Come on Stackhouse, It's just lunch. Its not a date or anything."

"Alcide-"

"Sookie, I can see the rock on your ring finger. I can see your married Mrs. Stackhouse."

"MISS Stackhouse." I said quickly. "Stackhouse is my maiden name. I'm not married" I continued looking down at my ring. "At least not yet, I'm just engaged."

"Well, never mind," He said standing up. "I'll be going now, I guess."

I looked down at my ring again. " I mean wouldn't your girlfriend be mad?"

He smiled when I looked up. "She would be furious. But who cares? Shes my ex now. Sookie, it's just lunch."

"Fine, only if we can go over some wedding stuff though." I said without thinking.

"Ha, okay." He said with the biggest grin. "I'll text you the address tonight then."

He left after that, I had a couple meetings and I was taking off early to meet Bill for dinner.

After two more hours of wedding planning I was on my way to the bank and I had the windows down singing at the top of my lungs to Adele's new CD.

When I pulled up a block away from the bank at a red light I was alone, still singing completely out of tune. I then heard laughter to my left. I look over to see a man in a black truck laughing… At me.

The light turned green and Alcide turned left still laughing at me. Okay, so I'm not the best singer in the world, but I'm sure he had some flaws.

I pulled up to the bank and got some cash out the ATM and made a left to go back to the red light I seen Alcide at to turn the way he did to get the restaurant. A half mile down the rode I seen a building with a sign out in front that read Herveaux & Son. I seen Alcide's truck and another just like it, I'm assuming was his fathers, parked in front along with some other vehicles. I'd never paid much attention to the building before. Anytime I met with Mr. Herveaux, he was at our house. Bill did most of the business with him though.

I pulled up to the restaurant and got out to let the valet park my car. I put my valet ticket in my purse and headed inside.

"Hello, welcome to Josephine's. How many?" Said the teenage girl at the hostess stand.

"Actually, there should be a reservation under Compton?" I said.

"Oh, sure." She said looking down at a book on the podium. "Right this way, Miss." Brittany, her name tag read, turned and headed toward a table in the middle.

When we reached the table, I sat and ordered a glass of red wine. I wondered how long Bill would be.

Two empty wine glasses later I got a text message saying that he couldn't make it to eat and he would pick something up on the way home. Dick!

I paid for my wine and left. On my home I stopped at the liquor store to get me some stuff for some Margarita's. Then I stopped and got some DVD's to watch and lastly I stopped for a pizza. Looks like it would be another one of those nights.

When I walked in the door I got a text from Alcide giving me the address to what I thought was Josephine's. I was looking forward to tomorrow a little more then I should be. Maybe he wouldn't stand me up like my fiancee has been.

* * *

**Please review and keep reading! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to give a quick thanks to everyone who has followed my story so far and that has reviewed. Keep reading because there are plenty of surprises coming up!**

**I am going to change my rating to M because of language for now. There might be some intimate things between Alcide and Sookie in later chapters.**

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning to a text from Alcide. Oh good, looks like he would be standing me up also.

It said 'Sookie, can we do dinner instead of lunch? Something came up at the office and my Dad needs me through lunch. If so come to 1511 Elwood Dr. 6.' It was a different address then last night. I couldn't think of where Elwood was.

I could do dinner. Bill will still be at the hospital. I'll just come home and change and head to the restaurant. I text Alcide back and told him I'd be there, then I got up to get ready for work.

0o0o0o0o0o

I left work at five exactly and went home and got dressed checked my curled hair from this morning to make sure it was still all in place and put a little more make-up on. I was in my car typing the address into my GPS at exactly five-thirty.

As I was backing out the garage Bill whipped his BMW into the driveway so fast. I barely had time to react. I just traded in my 2010 Mercedes C300 for this SUV today at lunch. I slammed on my brakes and put my car in park and jumped out to make sure we hadn't collided. I didn't know whether I hit my chest on the steering wheel because we crashed or because how hard I hit the brakes. We was about five inches from each other and he was lucky! I would have been pissed.

Bill got out and threw up his hands in mock-surrender. "Sorry, I didn't see you coming out."

"Why the hell did you turn in so fast?" I asked angrily.

"I was looking at a text I got from you saying you was leaving and I almost missed the driveway." He said looking away.

"That is why people should not play with their damn phones while driving!" I said loudly, throwing my hands up.

"Where are you headed to, anyways?" He asked catching my eye.

"Oh, uhm," Should I tell him I was having dinner with Alcide? Another man. He was a client, well, a clients brother. It wasn't a date or anything. We was supposed to go over some wedding stuff.

I looked away from Bill's questioning eyes and said, " I'm going to dinner… With Pam at Josephine's. I thought you could order in, just like I always do when _you're _gone."

"Sookie, I'm sorry I stood you up at Josephine's last night. Okay, Dear?" He said stepping towards me and putting his hands on my arms. "I thought we talked about this last night when I got home?"

"Yeah, well it still pisses me off!" I said getting annoyed at his 'I'm sorry's' all the time. It was becoming old. "I'm leaving. Good-bye" I said stepping away from him.

"Don't I get a good-bye kiss?" He asked.

I sighed, "Fine." He puckered his lips. I kissed his cheek, turned and got in my car to reverse around his as he evil eyed me. Good thing I insisted on a big drive way so I didn't have any problems getting around his car. Because he probably wouldn't have moved his car out of my way.

**APOV**

I got a text at six-thirty this morning from Sookie saying she could make it and I just couldn't stop smiling after that. I text her back and told her to dress casual.

I left the office around two and headed to Walmart to pick up some ingredients for chicken and rice. I wasn't much of a cook, but I knew a few dishes. I grabbed a chocolate pie and last I got a couple bottles of red and white wine since I didn't know which she would prefer. I got me some beers.

As I was checking out I was thinking about the upcoming evening with her. I was a little to excited. The first time I saw her I thought she was one of the most beautiful women I ever saw. Hell, she _**was**_ the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She had a nice body with great curves and a gracious curve to her chest. When she walked past me at the second meeting I couldn't help but check her out and nod at her in approval. I just wanted her right then and there on the desk. The way she looked in that skirt and them damn shoes on her feet. Damn, I could feel my pants stretching out.

I knew she was married when I saw that huge diamond on her finger at the office the night I told her she has a beautiful smile. I can still remember her getting a flustered and she told me I was beautiful. I swear I thought I felt my heart beat faster.

When she told me she was engaged I thought maybe I had a small chance of stealing her away from who ever the lucky man was. I doubt it. She was to professional to get involved with a clients brother. But, then, why is she having dinner with me?

I got home and started cleaning up my house. I was going to take her to Josephine's for lunch, but then I got called into work and I decided it'd be easier to just have dinner at my house. I know I should of told her that we wasn't going to a restaurant anymore, but I thought that would give her an excuse to bail on me And I didn't want that to happen.

I was putting the food in the oven when Janice called me at a little after five. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Brother, what's up?"

"Just making dinner. Got some company coming over tonight." Why lie?

"Oh and who would that be?" She asked. Nosey. "Please tell me it's _**not**_ that damn Debbie, Alcide."

"No, Jan, It's not!" Avoiding her question.

"Okay, good, so who is it?"

"It's, uh, Sookie." I said cautiously.

"Sookie? As in Sookie Stackhouse?"

I sighed, "Yes, as in Sookie Stackhouse."

"Well, well, well." I could hear the smile in her voice. "I seen the way you two acted before we went to see The Montrose and then what you told me about the night you went back and got your phone. You like her don't you?"

"It's just dinner Janice." I said avoiding her question again. "Nothing special."

"Isn't she married?" Janice asked.

"Engaged."

"Okay, well ill quit interrogating you. Y'all have a good time." She laughed. "Love you."

"Love you too, Good bye, Sis."

"Bye." I heard before hanging up.

I ran into my room to get dressed in some jeans and a T-shirt. I figured we could dress comfortable since we would just be at my house. I looked forward to seeing Sookie in a pair of jeans. I was tying my boots as my Blackberry rang from the kitchen. I jogged in there and seen Sookie's name on the screen.

"Hello?" I said as I walked to the front windows. There was a black Mercedes Benz SUV in sitting in front of my driveway. Where was the car she was singing so horribly in yesterday?

"Alcide, why is the address you gave me in a residential neighborhood?" She asked.

"Well," I said walking out the front door. "Your at my house."

"What happened to dinner?"

"We are still having dinner." I said sneaking around the back of her car hoping she hadn't seen me. "We are having it…" I paused sneaking up to her window.

"Having what?" I heard her say.

"We are having it…" I hit her window and yelled "Here." She shrieked, I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh. "Now, get out." I said opening the door as I put my phone in my pocket. I held my hand out to help her out the car. She ignored it and slid out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked wide-eyed. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

I laughed again and she swatted my arm. "Ouch," I said jokingly rubbing my arm. She cracked a smile.

She looked around my neighborhood and as she did, I took in her body. She was in a black low cut dress that was short but still long enough for a business meeting. I hope she didn't consider this a meeting. It had a sort of red sash around the waist and she was wearing giant red and black heels The dress hugged her curves nicely and it showed a little cleavage, but not too much. I hope to see all of her breasts one day. So much for jeans. And being comfortable. Oh well, I liked this dress a lot.

"I thought I texted you and said casual? Comfortable. Ya know what that is Stackhouse?" I said, " This," Gesturing toward her dress and shoes, "Isn't causal."

"I don't think I've worn jeans in months. They are all probably in the back of my closet. This," She said looking down, "is comfortable to me." She smiled looking at my jeans and black t-shirt.

"Well, I feel underdressed now." I said. "Where's the car you was singing so horribly in yesterday?" I asked remembering her out of tune singing.

"I just traded it in today actually, at lunch." She said, "I've had it for two years and just wanted something different and new. I've never picked out my own car before. It was actually kind of fun. I love trucks and SUV's." She added looking over her shoulder.

"Hmm, 2011 Mercedes G55 AMG?" I asked curiously.

"Close, 2012 Mercedes G550," She said it slowly, "I only know that because the sales guy kept saying G550." She said mocking a mans voice.

"Well, it is a nice car." I smiled down at her. "Lets go in."

"Okay." I heard her lock her car. "So, why not Josephine's?" She asked as she stepped into my house. It was pretty big for a single man with no kids.

"I just felt like we could have a private dinner here." I said looking away from her beautiful face.

"Oh." She said walking to my shelf with pictures. "Who's this?" She said after a minute. I walked over to see a picture of me and Debbie.

"My _**ex-girlfriend**_, Debbie." I said picking the picture up and taking the picture out. I was done with Debbie and her lying and what not. I was hoping to have a relationship with someone else.

"Alcide, can I be blunt?" She asked after a second of looking at all my pictures.

"Sure, lets go in the kitchen." I said turning on my heel and walking toward the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home. It's so big for one man." I heard her say over my shoulder.

"Oh, my wife lives here too."

"Huh? Really? You're married?" She said confused. "You're married and just got out of a relationship with you GIRLFRIEND?"

"I'm kidding, Sookie." I said laughing.

"Oh," She laughed shaking her head. " I was like oh, my god!"

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"I just want to say something, Alcide. And I don't know how you will feel about it. I'm not even sure how I feel about it. Its just crazy. But-" She stopped and looked at me under her eyelashes. God, she was beautiful.

"What is it, Sookie?" I asked.

"I don't know Alcide, its just crazy. I… Ever since the other night at the office I cant stop thinking about you." She said slowly. "And its just crazy, because I'm engaged to someone I thought I loved. But ever since I met you I almost doubt what I feel with Bill is what I want for the rest of my life. I feel crazy saying this to someone that I've only known for a couple of weeks but I like you, Alcide. And I feel so bad because I'm an engaged woman, and I thought that what I was feeling was silly and I didn't think I'd be telling you all this tonight, but I have to get it off my chest." She said. I didn't know what to say. This is what I was hoping for. I thought I was crazy too. I didn't know this woman at all a couple weeks ago and I couldn't stop thinking about her, and she actually felt the same way I do? And she was engaged to someone she loves. I got to be dreaming.

"Sookie, Wow!" I said.

"I'm sorry, Alcide. If you don't feel the same I understand." She said looking down at her shoes. "I just had to say that after two weeks of feeling it. It's crazy because I've never liked a guy so much in such a short amount of time. Not even Bill. It's so unreal." She said.

"Sookie, I feel that same way. I just wasn't going to say as much because I know your engaged to be married." I said pushing her chin up to look her in the eyes. Was this real?

"You don't think I'm just some insane stalker." She laughed. "I just confessed I liked you and I barely know you."

"If you're an insane stalker, then so am I. Because I cant stop thinking about you either. It doesn't even feel real that your standing in my kitchen telling me shit that I hoped you would say to me tonight but I doubted you would in a million years."

"I never planned on telling you this tonight. Hell I didn't even know until I got here tonight."

"Wow, Sookie." I said, "I cant believe this." I sat down on the stool at the island in the middle of my kitchen. I tried to stop my head from spinning and tried to get my heart to slow down.

"Wow is right." She sat next to me.

We sat there for a second and then I leaned over and kissed her.

**SPOV**

We sat at the island in his kitchen for a couple of minutes and the whole time I couldn't believe what I had been telling him. I loved Bill. I really did. But was that what I wanted for the rest of my life. Someone who was going to hide things from me so we could have sex and then tell me later? Someone who was going to stand me up all the time? Someone who in the back of my mind I wondered was screwing their ex-girlfriend? No, it wasn't. I didn't know exactly how to feel. This was insane. Was this real? Did I just tell this man I barely knew that I LIKED him, and he said he felt the same? This was like some stupid life time movie or some shit.

Then Alcide kissed me. I was shocked. It took be a half a second to respond. Here I was an engaged woman and I was kissing another man in his kitchen. I kissed him back and it turned passionate. God, he was a good kisser. His mouth was warm and tasted like strawberries.(that explained the bowl of strawberries on the island) He stood up pulling me with him and scooped me up and put me on the counter. I parted my legs slightly so he could stand closer. I didn't want to stop, but I had to.

"Ohhh, Alcide." I said pulling away. "I have to stop. I don't want to, but I have to."

He smiled at me. "I understand. I'll give you some time."

"So, what's for dinner?" It smelt good whatever it was. I hopped down off the counter when he went to the oven. I put my heels by the door, they had fallen off when he picked me up.

"Shit." He said.

"What's wrong?" I said walking back to him.

"I burnt the chicken and rice." He looked at me over his shoulder, closing the oven door. "I blame this on you."

I laughed. "Me? Why me?"

"Because if you hadn't distracted me, I'd of remembered it was supposed to come out 15 minutes ago, Miss Stackhouse." He smiled.

"Ha, so not my fault. You kissed me, remember?"

"Sure do. And I'll never forget." He said turning around.

I could see the bulge in his pants. I couldn't tear my eyes away. He laughed and stepped closer.

"I cant wait to do that again. And much more." He said in my ear.

I shivered. "Me too. But, I'm not sure I can. Its not you though. I just-"

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

Did he? Did he understand I didn't know if I could leave Bill. I should tell him as much.

"Let's order in some food." He said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure."

"Do you like Chinese?"

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, ill be right back." He said walking into the other room.

I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't even know what I wanted to do. I wasn't a cheater. I've never cheated on anyone in my life. I wanted Alcide though, and I wanted him bad. I couldn't though. Not this soon. I was confused, but I wasn't no slut.

"Alright, Chinese is ordered." He said.

"Okay." I said smiling, "Alcide, can I be blunt one more time?"

"Yeah?" He said questioningly.

"Okay, well. I do like you, but I'm engaged. I don't know if I can up and live Bill after four years like this. I love him and-"

"Sookie,-"

"No, just let me finish. I love him and things are not so good between us right now. I just want to make sure what I'm feeling with you is not just because I'm mad at him. So I just need time." I said looking him in his eye.

"Okay, I can give you time. I want there to be something more between us and maybe I should be saying the same. I was with Debbie for 6 years. I don't want this to be rebound feelings. I don't think it is though. I like you a hell of a lot, Sook."

"I like you too." I did, but enough to leave Bill? I had to get to know Alcide more to know that answer. I was stuck between two men. One I didn't know and one I thought I loved. Fuck!

* * *

**Please review and thanks for reading! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, True Blood was awesome tonight. What's up with Eric glamoring Alcide though? Aww, Eric's jealous. Haha. **

**Anyways, these next couple chapters are probably going to be short, but I'll be posting more of them. So bear with me on the length.  
**

* * *

**SPOV**

I pushed all negative thoughts to the back of my mind that night and as we ate our Chinese food in the dining room conversation seemed to flow easily. I was very comfortable with Alcide. His presence was peaceful especially after all of the arguments I seemed to find my self in with Bill.

I looked at my phone and sighed. It had gotten later then I expected. "Well, this was fun, but, I should be going. Bill's probably wondering what I'm doing out so late anyways." I stood up and smiled.

"Yeah, it was fun. Maybe," He said looking down shyly, "We could do this again?"

"Yeah, that would be good." I said as I slipped into my heels that was still by the kitchen door. I walked into the living room and grabbed my purse with Alcide close on my heels. "I'll see-" his lips were on mine then. His hands slid down my back and rested right above my butt. He licked my lips seeking entrance with his tongue. I melted into him completely, parting my mouth.

I then came to my sense's and very, very reluctantly pulled away. "Alcide."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." He smiled seductively.

"Well," I laughed stepping back. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, I guess I'll see you Monday, if you will be with your sister?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He said opening his front door. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Okay." I said stepping out the house. We reached the car and he opened my door for me, but before he shut it, he kissed me again. Just a quick, but, passionate kiss.

"Good bye, beautiful." And with that he closed my door leaving me stunned. What a night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**APOV**

I went with my sister to Sookie's office Monday morning and after our meeting which was a little awkward thinking about the things that happened Friday night and seeing her put her professional hat back on with my sister here. I would tell Jan sooner or later because we told each other everything. But I hadn't got around to it yet.

After the meeting Janice and I walked to the parking lot together. I turned and said "Opps, I forgot to give her-" I didn't finish instead I jogged back to the door. Once inside I seen her office door still open and pointed to Lafayette what I was doing. He nodded.

"Sookie," I said as I came into her office. I shut the door and crossed the room in two long strides. I grabbed her in my arms and put my lips down to hers. She relaxed in my arms instantly. I pulled away and smiled. "I needed that to make my day better."

"I'm glad I could make your day better." She smiled up at me.

"God, your so fucking beautiful." She looked down and blushed. "I like that look on you." I laughed. She slapped my arm playfully.

"Shut up, Herveaux." She said.

"Sookie," Pam said opening the door. Sookie backed away quickly. "Oh, I didn't relies you were still here, Alcide." She gave me a smile. I smiled back. "I'll come back in a bit."

"No, I was just leaving." I said walking to the door.

"I'll call you about that later, Alcide." Sookie said as I reached the door.

"Okay, see ya Sookie. Pam." I nodded at them both in farewell.

"Bye," They said in unison.

When I got back out to the parking lot my sister was already in my truck giving me a questioning look as I climbed in. Great, here we go.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SPOV**

Several weeks passed and I had gotten away with seeing Alcide almost every night except two, where Bill had actually shown up to our dinner plans. I know seeing Alcide this religiously is wrong, but, I just couldn't help my self. Bill and I seemed to be growing more and more distant as Alcide and I was growing more and more close.

Two and a half months after I met Alcide was when Bill started growing suspicious of my late nights and my many outings with "Pam and Lala."

"Where have you, Pam, and Lafayette been going so much lately?" He asked one night as we was getting ready for bed.

"Oh, you know, just here and there. Shopping and some wedding planning. Some nights we all stay at the office late and then go to dinner." I couldn't remember the last time I had cooked and ate at my house.

"You've been out so much. Its just not you." He said.

"I'm tired of being in this house all the damn time. Especially when I see hide nor hair from you!" I said.

"My job is pretty damn important, Sookie. I save lives, I don't just waste my days away sitting at a desk." What the fuck? There goes that authority tone again.

"Well, excuse the hell out of me William, I'm so sorry my fucking job isn't good enough for you." I said getting pissed off.

"Well, if bringing home good money for all the things you want means working late hours, then, that's what I must do!" He said staring at me over the bed.

"Uh, don't act like I'm a kept woman, Bill! I actually _own_ my own business. I can buy all the things I need _and_ want. Your being ridiculous." I said staring back at him, my task of pulling down the comforter and sheets forgotten.

"Yes, well, I must take the long hours to make sure our ass's can stay in the house with all the luxuries we have." He said sliding into bed.

"You say that like we are hurting for money. We have thousands of dollars in the bank. What's really going on here?" I asked curiously. "Because this isn't really about money!"

"Nothing, its just you always throw jabs at me about my work hours and its not like I want to be there for hours with no sleep. I do this to give you everything you want and need, Sookie." He said, "Now climb into bed."

"I don't need _you_ to get everything I want. I have my own income," I said ignoring his last comment. "I am an independent woman and I don't need or want to feel like a kept woman, Bill."

"I'm not trying to make you feel like a kept woman. Now, Sookie, this conversation is **over. **Now get in bed." He said laying down.

"Now, you listen to me Bill Compton, you don't tell me when to do something and you definitely don't tell me when a conversation is over. What is going on with you? You are not acting like yourself?" I said.

"I'm not acting like myself? You are the one who has been coming home late every night. You talk about my being gone all the time, when you have too. Where have you really been going to Sookie." He said sitting back up.

I looked at him surprised. "What the hell do you mean, I've been telling you where I have been going, when you have asked." I just haven't been telling him with who most of the time.

"What about when I haven't asked?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "What are you saying, Bill?"

"Are you sleeping someone?" I was pissed now.

"How dare you assume the worst of me. Are you sleeping with that slut, Lorena? Are you _**trying**_ to start a fight with me?" I tried to look him in the eye. He wouldn't meet mine. "I'm going to stay at Pam's. I don't want to be anywhere near you right now." I slipped a pair of ballet flats on and threw some stuff in my overnight bag, grabbed my purse and keys and left.

And that's how I ended up on Alcide's doorstep at almost twelve in the morning. When I got out of the car, I was thinking the whole argument was silly and I should just go home, but the way he talked about my job and accused me of sleeping with someone. I made me furious. Yes, I was seeing Alcide but it had never gone further than a kiss. That was wrong but, god, I was falling for this man quick.

As I was standing at his front door trying to make up my mind whether to go home and sleep in the guest or living room or just ring the doorbell, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Bill. **'Just come home and we will talk this out.' **Well, thanks Bill, you made up my mind for me. I rang the doorbell.

I was about to turn around and go back to my car after a minute of waiting for the door to be answered, when it flew open. "Wow," I said, as I took him in. He was wearing a pair of drawstring red and black plaid pajama pants and that was it. He had a towel in his left hand and his hair his dripping wet. His muscular chest was glistening.

"Sookie," He smiled. "What are you doing here this late?" His stopped smiling. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" I was flattered at his worry.

I smiled back looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm here so late. It's just Bill and I-" I couldn't say anything else on it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you this late with my relationship problems. I'll just go." I turned to go as his big hands caught me.

"Don't be silly, your can come back anytime with any problem." He said looking down at my outfit and my overnight bag, "You need somewhere to sleep, tonight?" He said gesturing toward my bag.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Yes, I know your wife will be mad, but do you mind?"

"Wife be damned. You can sleep here anytime you want." He smiled suggestively. I could grow to love this man quickly. Hell, I already was!

* * *

**Well, I just wanted to say thanks to my followers and what not! I love the Reviews. So please REVIEW. I need some inspiration to keep this story going. (((:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. I made it a little longer then I was originally going to because I wont be posting again as soon as I wanted too!  
**

**So with out further ado...  
**

* * *

**APOV**

I woke the next morning after Sookie showed up on my doorstep replaying the night before in my head. I had hardly gotten two hours of sleep on this couch because we had stayed up all night. And here I was having to go to work.

"_So what happened?" I asked as Sookie walked in my front door? "You want to talk about it?"_

"_I don't know." She said looking me in my eyes, "I don't want to talk about my stupid boyfriend with you."_

_I was still trying to whisk her away from him and over the last few weeks I was thinking I may have a shot. I was falling for this woman. I just didn't know if she felt the same._

"_You can talk to me about anything, Sook." _

"_He pretty much downgraded my job. The business I worked so hard to make and he sits there and kind of bashes it right to my face." What a dick. She didn't deserve that. "Then he proceeds to tell me to get in bed and our conversation was over, like he could tell me what to do." She huffed and flopped on my couch her bottom lip sticking out. She was sexy when she was mad._

"_Wow, what a douche." I said._

"_Then he-" She stops and looks down._

"_What?" I asked sitting next to her. "What did he do Sookie?"_

"_He asked me if," She looked me in the eyes, "If, I was cheating on him."_

"_Oh." That was all I could say. She wasn't cheating per say, but what we was doing wasn't right._

"_Yeah, OH." She said, looking down again. When she looked back up her eyes was glassy with unshed tears. "I know what we have here is something. Or so I think, and I don't want to give that up. I like you a lot. A little to much." I could tell she wanted to say more._

"_But?" I asked._

"_But, I cant help but feel, that I need to try and work things out with Bill." I told her I would give her time._

"_I told you I would wait if you wanted me to." I said pulling her chin up so she would meet my eyes and know I was sincere. "I'll wait for you, Sookie. Give it some thought. I know you have been with this guy for years and you cant just up and leave him. I get it. I'll be here." I said leaning back into the couch and pulling her with me. I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me and kissed my lips. Just a peck. I saw the tears on her cheeks and I kissed them away._

"_Thank you, Alcide." She said softly._

We stayed up all night almost talking about our pasts. She told me about her parents and grandma and also about how they passed. She told me about Jason, her brother and all his escapades and her having to get him out of trouble most of the time. Then told me about herbusiness. I talked to her about my parents and my job with dad. I told her some stories about Janice and I. Then I told her about the afternoon I came back to her office.

"_You remember the first day we met?" I laughed, she shook her head up and down. "Well that afternoon when I came back for my phone, well-" I laughed again at myself for wanting to just see her again._

"_Yeah?" She prompted with a smile, waving her hand for me to continue._

"_Well, I didn't forget my phone. It had been in my pocket the whole time. I just wanted to see you again." I laughed._

"_Oh my lord. I knew it." She threw her head back and laughed._

"_You knew it?" I asked astonished. "How?"_

"_I just knew, and-" She said, looking down and blushing, "I'm glad you came back, because I wanted to see you too." She looked up at me under her long eyelashes._

_And with that my mouth was on hers._

We made out for a while and I felt like a horny teenager again. Finally we had to pull away to breathe and she yawned. I offered her my bed, hence why I'm on the couch. All night I had urges to go in there and lay with her. Just to watch her sleep.

Finally rolling off the couch I headed to my bedroom door and knocked lightly. I opened the door to Sookie still sleeping. Silently walking over to my dresser to get clothes to take a shower. I didn't know what time she usually got up to head to work, I was debating whether I should wake her or not. Finally deciding to let her sleep and if she wasn't up by the time I got out, then I'd wake her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SPOV**

I woke up to the shower running in Alcide's in suite bathroom. Getting out of bed and heading to his hall bathroom with my bag in hand to get cleaned up. While in the shower I played the night over in my head. As I was laying in Alcide's bed the night before basking in his scent, I kept wanting to call out to him to come lay with me or to just go out there and cuddle up to him on the couch.

As I stepped out of the shower and dried off I had to tell my self over and over again that I _loved_ Bill, and I wasn't going to let this go any further than it had. Surely Alcide and I could just be friends right?

I got dressed and headed out to find Alcide. My bag over my shoulder to take out and set by my purse. I had every intention of telling Alcide I couldn't do this anymore.

"Hey, good morning." He said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"No thanks, I was going to stop by Starbucks on my way to the office." I said.

"Are you running late? I was going to wake you, but I figured I'd let you sleep and if you hadn't woken by the time I was out of the shower, then I'd wake you." He said sitting down at the island.

"I'm running a little behind, but that's one of the benefits for being the boss right?" I offered.

"Sure, or the bosses son. Seeing that I should have been in twenty-five minutes ago." He winked.

"Oh, am I keeping you?" I asked.

"No, no. I was having a lazy moment before I got up this morning."

"Alcide, I-" I stopped. He looked up at me from the paper in front of him. I had every intention of telling him I didn't think this was a good idea. I really did, but it felt so nice to get up to another being in the house and someone to say good morning to and already have the coffee made if I wanted some, or was running too late to make it on my own. I could get used to waking up to this man. Why couldn't I of meet him years ago. Did I regret Bill? Not necessarily, maybe I just regret not knowing Alcide first. I looked into his intense green eyes. I couldn't tell him what I planned on telling him. He didn't seem to mind my pause. He just waited patiently to hear what I had to say. Something Bill lacked. Patients.

"Alcide," I smiled, "Can I see you later?" I asked shocking both of us. He was usually the one to hint about seeing each other.

"That's a dumb question _Miss_ Stackhouse." He laughed.

I couldn't help but giggle a little. "Can I make you dinner tonight?" I said, "I won't burn it." I winked at him.

"Oh, only if you promise to wear some blue jeans. Or you could wear nothing at all." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Fine, nothing it is." I laughed. I was joking but the look on Alcide's face was priceless. "I'm joking." I said laughing again at the sad look he gave me. "I'll wear some damn blue jeans."

"I guess I can deal with that. Though I'd prefer nothing at all." He said huskily.

"I'll be back tonight then? Around sixish?" That would give me time to go home and change and stop by the store after work.

"Sure, that's great." He said with a smile.

"Okay, well I'm going to go." I said. He hopped off the stool and followed me down the hall.

"Can't I kiss you good-bye?" He said bending down to my ear.

I turned slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sure." I smiled, and met his lips. It was slow at first and then I felt heat flushing through my body as he licked my bottom lip seeking entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips with a soft moan. After another minute he pulled back, us both needing to breathe a little.

"Well, goodbye then." He said with a smirk.

"Goodbye." I said pecking his lips one more time. I turned and grabbed my bag and purse and headed to the front door with maybe a little to much sway to my hips.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I'm out of here." I said to Pam and Lala, who were sitting at his desk in the front of the building gossiping like old woman.

"You going to see your mistress?" Lafayette asked.

"A mistress is a woman, dummy." Pam said laughing.

"Oh, well same concept." He said with a smile.

"I'm not **cheating** on Bill, Lala." I said matter-of-factly. "I- I'm just…" I didn't know what to say.

"I get it, Sook." He said seriously. "And, I don't blame you one bit. Maybe this will finally get you away from that horrible man."

"He isn't horrible." Was he? "I mean, Ugh, I'm leaving damn it." I didn't know why I was even talking about this. Or why I even told them to begin with.

"Sookie," Pam said, "I think this is going to make you relies that maybe Bill isn't the one you want to be with for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe not." I said and turned to leave and get ready for my night with Alcide.

As I got into my car I was thinking a lot about what I wanted and what was right from wrong. I was doing wrong by seeing Alcide like I was and especially kissing him. I was planning my **own** wedding for Christ's sake. But, did I really want to spend the rest of my life with Bill Compton. Coming home to an empty house everyday and wondering if he was fucking Lorena at that. Maybe what I was doing was right in a weird way. Seeing that, if I married him and didn't want to be with him it'd just be miserable for us both.

I pulled into my driveway and clicked the button on my garage remote. Hmm, no Bill. Shocker. As I got out of my car I was thinking maybe I could see Alcide more and see where this was going to go. There was attraction there. Definitely that. There was also more then that. I liked him a lot and I found myself very fond of him and wanting to be in his company more and more.

After I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and I red shirt I slipped my heels back on and grabbed my phone charger and left heading to the store, still thinking about my crazy life. Like I said before I'm stuck between two men. I was finding myself wanting to be with Alcide but also wanting to be with Bill. Could I have them both? No, duh!

As I was walking down the aisles shopping, about half way done, Bill called. "Hello?" I said.

"Sook, where you at?" He asked.

"Uhm, the grocery store." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, what's for dinner?" He asked.

"Uh, where are you?" I asked.

"Home. Just got here. I seen you was home earlier from the mess you made in the closet." When I said my jeans was all in the back of the closet I meant they was _**really**_ back there.

"Oh, well, actually I'm cooking over at Lala's" I said, "Your welcome to join us?" I said, most likely knowing his answer.

"No thanks. I'll just find something here or maybe go to Merlotte's and see Sam." Thank god he didn't say he would come.

"Okay, well, I'll see ya at home." I said slowly.

"Alright sweetie, love you." He said.

"You too. Bye." And I hung up. Ugh.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I decided to add a little of Bill's POV to show you what he has been up too.**

**BPOV**

After I got off the phone with Sookie, I phoned Lorena to see if she wanted to have dinner somewhere, or if I could bring dinner to her house.

Lorena and I was a couple a long time ago before I ever met Sookie and we was madly in love. She was my first everything. Now, I cant really say I love her, but I do still have some feelings for her. I love Sookie a lot, but something pulls me back to Lor.

I saw her at the restaurant I was at with some of the doctors from the hospital and I gave her my number. Ever since then we have spent a lot of time together. I don't work late every night, but the times I get off early I usually go to her house and tell Sookie I am working.

The other night when I asked Sookie if she was cheating the words just spilled out. I guess because of my guilt conscience. I don't really think she is cheating. She isn't the type to do such. And I know she loves me and I don't plan on leaving Sookie for Lorena, but I just want to have a little bit more fun before I tie the knot.

I pulled into Lorenas apartment complex and parked, grabbing our take-out from my passenger seat and went to knock on the door. She pulled me into her apartment and immediately attacked me.

Lets just say dinner didn't get ate that night.

* * *

**Well, who suspected that Bill was a damn cheater? Sooo, please review because hearing what you guys have to say inspires me to keep going with this story! So Review and I'll post again as soon as I can. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I was gone all weekend at the lake with the family and then there was some storms on Monday that cut my power off, so I wasn't able to update as soon as I wanted to. So I spent last night writing this and tonight and got it finished just for you guy's even though I'm all sick and what not! Sooo, hopefully I will be able to get another shorter chapter in before the weekend. (((:  
**

* * *

**SPOV  
**

I pulled up to Alcide's house after stopping at the grocery store. I seen his truck in the driveway with the hood up. I put my car in park and got out going to the back to get the grocery's. I seen Alcide peek around the hood. As I started pulling grocery's out I seen him coming toward me wiping his hands on a rag. He was wearing old boots and white tank top and old blue jeans. All dirty I might add.

"Hey, need help?" He asked.

"Sure, here take these." I said handing him some bags. "Don't drop any, you grease monkey." I added with a smile.

He just shook his head and turned to walk into the house with a grin. I followed behind after closing my back door. I walked through the house and into the kitchen and Alcide was no where to be found. I sat the bags down and started walking towards the living room.

As I turned the corner toward the living room Alcide jumped out and grabbed me.

"Ahh, ohmyGod." I screamed, "Are you crazy or something?" My hand was on my heart and I was trying to slow my breathing.

"Or something." He said snickering. "Come here," He said and pulled me into his arms.

"Ew, get off you dirt dobber! Your going to get me all dirty!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, come on baby, I like my women dirty." He said with raised brows and a smirk.

I swatted his arm playfully and kissed his cheek. "Go get clean, dork. I'll start on dinner."

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks," He said as he pinched my butt and walked away.

I couldn't help but stare after him and laugh.

I tuned on my heel and walked into the kitchen. Starting to pull pans off the rack attached to the ceiling above the island. I started working on the Creole Vinaigrette salad dressing I was making for the green salad.

By the time I was sticking the noodles in the pan for the Cajun Chicken Pasta and seasoning the chicken Alcide came into the kitchen and groaned.

"Damn woman, that smells awesome." I smiled.

"Thank you, I hope you like your food spicy. Its Cajun Chicken Pasta. And even the salad dressing I made is spicy."

"I wouldn't be a true Louisianan if I didn't like my food spicy." He laughed.

"Good, I never get to cook like this, Bill doesn't like spicy food." I said, _Hell I don't even get to cook for him period, _I thought.

"Well, your cooking for a real man, Beautiful girl." He offered.

"Sure, we will see." I giggled. "Do you like shrimp?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Good, Bill's allergic and I usually add some to my own pasta. So I can just add it in the pot, if you don't mind?"

"No, go ahead. _**I**_ don't have any allergies." He said.

"I don't either. Bill's allergic to-"

"Sookie, lets not talk about your fiancée." He said with a small smile.

Whoops. "Sorry, really. I didn't even realize."

"It's okay."

I turned around and finished seasoning the chicken and started on the shrimp. Alcide walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I instantly leaned back into him. He moved my hair to the side and starting kissing my neck all the way around and up to my ear, where his tongue licked right below my lobe.

"Your distracting me. I don't want to burn the food like you did." I laughed.

"That was your fault, beautiful girl." He sighed and let me go.

"Was not!" I argued.

"Was too." He said as he cocked his hip out and leaned on the counter.

"Not." I said and stuck my tongue out at him and turned around to drain the boiling noodles.

I was smiling and having a good time for once. I was cooking dinner for a man who appreciated it. I cant find my self wanting to stop seeing this man. Could I just forget about Bill? Could I just leave him? He has been my life for years now. One man and almost two months and I was doubting what I thought was love. So, is it really love? If you doubt it then, I would say not.

"So, whats in the other two bags?" He asked,

I turned around to pull the items out. "In here is a cheesecake. I hope you like them?" He shook his head yes, thank god. "Good, and here is some Strawberries." I pulled the other bag toward me and pulled out a bottle of wine and beer.

"Mmm, strawberries," He said reaching for the container. I smacked his hand away.

"They are for the dessert, mister." I said smiling at him.

He walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me and crashed his lips into mine.

**APOV**

When she smiled like that and the way she looked up at me through her eye lashes got me going. The kiss lasted for about a minute before she reluctantly pulled back.

"Quit distracting me Alcide, I refuse to burn the food." She turned and walked to the stove.

"Are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life?" I asked trying to tear my eyes away from her ass. Man, I loved them jeans.

She looked over her shoulder. "Am I going to see you for the rest of your life?" She asked seriously.

I thought about it for half a second, "Hell yeah!" I answered in all honesty. "Atleast I hope so."

"I do too." She smiled softly. She turned all the way around. "Okay, this just has to cook together for about 25 minutes and we can eat."

"Okay,"

"Want a salad for now?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

She started pulling the ingredients out of the refrigerator. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked.

"My Gran, and I also did a little cooking in Merlotte's on days we didn't have a fry cook in." She said as she was putting the salad in a bowl. I liked having her cook in my kitchen. It was kinda sexy.

"You worked at Merlotte's?" I asked.

She looked up, "Yeah when I was in college. I'm good friends with Sam and he helped me out for a while."

"Sam's pretty great." I said.

"You know Sam?" She asked, her brows knitting together.

"Sure, I used to be at the bar a lot. I'm sure you served me a couple times." I said, "How we never noticed each other before though, I don't know."

"It seems our path's have crossed a couple times." She said.

This time my brows knitted together. "Other then that, when?"

"Your guy's built my house. About 3 years ago, I believe. I'm sure you was there. How I never noticed _**you**_ is something I'll never understand." She said, eyeing my body.

I smiled. I liked when she looked at me like that. "Well, damn."

"I know." She said, then became serious.

"What?" I asked.

"Why…" She started. I gestured for her to continue. "Why couldn't we have noticed each other back then, ya know?" She said, grabbing the salad dressing off the counter. I got up to get bowls and forks. "I mean, we could have met and went out and fell in love and what not. We could be happy right now together, instead of doing this." She pointed at us.

"Hey, we know each other now, right?" I said gabbing her and hugging her. "it's not like this has to end. We can be happy, beautiful girl." I kissed her head. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty damn happy right now."

"I am too. When I'm with you, that is." She looked up and smiled. Then I kissed her lips, just softly at first but it became more passionate as her hands came up and locked around my neck and my arms went down around her waist.

I pulled away. "You can be with me whenever you want to be." I said and kissed the tip of her nose. "Now, let's eat some salad."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning surprised to find Bill laying next to me. I went to go start the coffee and came back to a naked Bill.

"Come here, Sweetheart." He said.

"Bill, I don't want to do this right now. I just woke up and ain't even had my coffee."

"Come on, its been a couple weeks since we have made love." I so didn't want to do this. But Bill was definitely persistent. So I gave in.

About 20 minutes later I was in the shower cleaning up. I faked a orgasm so he would climb off of me and not worry about me finishing. I probably couldn't have gotten off even if I had wanted to. I know that's pretty bad, but hey, I just couldn't get my self into it anymore with him. That should have been a sign right there.

When I got out of the shower and brushed my hair and got dressed poured a cup of coffee and left. As I pulled into work, Pam pulled in right behind me. We parked and got out. I smiled as she advanced to my car.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning. How was your little date last night?"

"It was fine, we had a good time." I said simply.

"And?"

"And what?" I asked.

"It was just a good time?" Pam said with a raised eyebrow, "Did y'all sleep together?" Pam asked. Always so blunt.

"No, Pam it's not like that." I said unlocking the door.

"Not yet it isn't" She said.

"Pam! Will you stop it, I'm not a cheater." I said heading to my office with her on my heels.

"Sook, your going to wind up with him anyways." She said.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" I asked.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I've known you for many years now. This man makes you happy. I can see that. Lala can see that. Why can't you? You have never walked in here as happy as you was last week on a_ MONDAY, without_ coffee, I might add. Especially with it being our busiest time of the year. Usually this just stresses you out to the max. Can you really not tell how happy you are? Because I can see it." Pam said and turned around and walked out of my office.

I just sat down at my desk and looked off into space. What seemed like hours later, even though it was only minutes I pulled out my phone and texted Alcide.

**We need to talk!**

**Sure, what's up?**

**In person. Tonight?**

**Yeah, want to come over?  
**

**Got dinner plans with Pam and Laf, but we can go get some ice cream. Around 7ish.  
**

**Okay. See you then, beautiful girl.  
**

**See ya. (:  
**

I texted Bill and said the same thing.

**We need to talk!**

**K. Won't be home till late though. **Shocker there, huh?

**Me either, going out with Pam and Laf. But we really do need to talk. Morning?  
**

**Sure. Got to go Luv u.  
**

I didn't reply back. I just put my phone in my purse and went out to see Lafayette about today's schedule. I walked past Pam and she raised her eyebrows at me. I just winked back.

* * *

**Hope you're amused. Please review I love knowing what y'all think and what not!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all my readers everyone who has favorited me and followed me and also reviewed, I love y'all and love hearing what you have to say._  
_**

_RosalynB_** I'm so going to steal you idea on the fair or bowling alley. ((: So hopefully I can incorporate that into one of my next couple chapters.  
**

**I had a free day today so I decided to write this chapter out and post it for you guys since I wont be back for about a week. I'm taking a trip to Tennessee and not bringing my laptop with me. I should be back Tuesday pretty early since Kentucky(where I live) ain't far from Tenn. So everyone have an awesome weekend and I'll update soon.  
**

* * *

**APOV**

I was waiting at the corner ice cream shop in downtown Shreveport for Sookie to leave the restaurant she was at with her friends. I had ordered a water until she got here. As I was heading to a table I spotted Debbie. Fuck!

I tried to turn and go the other way so she didn't see me.

"Alcide." She called. I kept walking and tried to ignore her. "Alcide Herveaux." She yelled a little closer. Shit, shit, shit!

I stopped and turned around. "What?" I said, "What do you want Debbie?"

She had the nerve to looked shocked at my bluntness. "Alc, I just wanted to talk to you. You haven't been answering my calls or texts and I came by your house a couple nights ago, but you wasn't there, I guess." Oh, I was there alright. Thank god my truck was in the garage, so I could get away with not answering my door. I didn't want to talk to her. Not then, not now, and not ever again.

I left her one morning, at my house, to go to work and decided to come home early to surprise her on her birthday for birthday sex. Well, when I got there it seems she was already getting birthday sex. In my shower. With _another_ man. Thank god it wasn't in my bed. I had the urge to kick them out naked, but I live in a nice neighborhood and I didn't want two naked assholes on my lawn. So, I let them finish and surprised her by waiting in my living room. When she walked into the living room she screamed and grabbed the afghan of the back of the couch and covered him up, like that would help. We argued and I told them to get dressed and get the fuck out before I called the cops. I threw that damn afghan away.

Dude looked like a fucking owl. Debbie tried to come back later that night but I just slammed the door in her tear streaked face. I cant really say I was sad, or even mad. More like relieved I was finally through with her.

"Debbie, I do not want to talk to you. I have nothing to say to you. We are over. For _good._" I said and looked over her head, seeing Sookie pulling in. I couldn't help buy smile at her little body in that big SUV. Well, big for her.

"Please Alcide, it was a mistake. I love you!" She said making me look back down at her.

"Debbie, I don't want you anymore. Your old news. It's done. I think… I think I love someone else." I said

"What? How…"

"I don't have to explain my self." I said before walking off to Sookie's car. I reached her

door just as she was jumping down. Did I really say I loved her? Yes, I did, and I think I meant it too.

"Hey." I said and pulled her into me. Her arms went around my waist as she hugged me back.

"Hi, I missed you." She said into my chest.

"I missed you to, beautiful girl." I said, kissing her head. God, she smelled so good.

"Who was you talking to?" Hmm.

"Oh, uh…" But before I could even finish Debbie interrupted me.

"So, I see why you haven't been talking to me lately. This your new slut?" Great, here we go.

"Debbie-" I started about to tear into her for calling Sookie a slut.

"Excuse me? Slut? I don't believe you even know me." Sookie said as she stepped around me. "So, what gives you right to call me out of my name?" Sookie said in a snipped tone. I liked a woman who could hold her own.

"Well, obviously your a home wrecking slut, since you are all hugged up with _**MY**_ man!" Debbie sneered.

Sookie turned to me with raised eyebrows. "She's my ex. We just got out of a relationship a couple days after I met you. She was _caught_ cheating on me. In my own damn house." I said simply looking over at Debbie. At lease Debbie had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed.

**SPOV**

Oh. Was I any different than her then? Hell yeah I was. I haven't actually _cheated_ on Bill. And even if I had, I wasn't going to let some crazy, as Janice called her, woman call me out of my name.

"Well, it looks like you're the slut after all. Now run along." I said rolling my eyes and grabbing Alcide's hand and walked around her.

"This ain't over, bitch." She called, making people look over at us.

"It never begun, sweetie." I smiled at her over my shoulder.

I looked up at Alcide who was looking down at me with a silly grin. "What?" I asked.

"I like that you can handle your self." He snickered.

I laughed as we got in line to order. "I don't let people run me over. That helps in owning your own business. Plus, you have never met Jason." Jason definitely wasn't going to let me get ran over by people, he taught me to defend my self verbally and physically. Not that I fight or anything.

Alcide leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "That's sexy!" He said. It sent chills down my spine. _Get a grip, Stackhouse._

"Hello, what can I get for you guys," The young teenager asked through the window as we got to the front of the line.

"Uhm, I'll have a banana split." I said and looked up at Alcide who was looking at the menu still. He was a wonderful man, and I really couldn't wait to tell him what I came here to tell him.

"I'll have a medium chocolate milkshake and the fudge brownie sundae." Alcide finally said.

"Woah, a shake and a sundae?" I laughed.

"Sure, I'm a growing boy." He said, looking down at me. "We can share the shake."

"Okay," The teenager said, "That's going to be eight dollars and twenty-one cents."

"Okay," I said starting to grab my wallet out of my purse.

"Here," Alcide said and handed his credit card over.

"I was going to get that." I said.

"I got it." He said kissing my temple.

"Fine. You got it."

"Here you go, sir." The teen said, handing Alcide his card. "Just go to the other window and they will call out your order." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said and turned to walk to the window a couple feet over. Alcide walked up behind me and hugged me from behind.

"You're looking pretty good in that skirt. And them shoes make your legs look amazing." He whispered in my ear. I still had on my work clothes since Pam, Lafayette and I left from work to go eat. So my grey pencil skirt was kind of tight and I had a light blue blouse tucked into it and a pair of 4 inch white Louis Vuitton Red Bottoms on,

"Yeah, well you look good in your blue jeans." I snickered. He pinched my butt playfully while kissing me down my jaw line.

"Chocolate milkshake, brownie sundae and a banana split." The young boy called through the pick-up window.

"That's me." Alcide said walking to the window.

"Here, babe." He said handing me my banana split. I couldn't help but smile at the pet name. "Where you want to sit?" He asked as I grabbed the container.

"Uhm, want to sit on the back of my truck? I can put the tailgate down." He said.

"Sure," I said as I started toward the parking lot. I forgot what I was wearing, because once we reached his truck I seen how high it was. I was wearing a skirt and four inch heels. Shit. I handed my banana split to Alcide when her jumped up on the tailgate and put his ice cream down

"Want me to help you?" He asked as I was taking my heels off my feet and setting them in the bed of the truck.

"Nah," I said simply and then jumped up.

He laughed. "You never cease to amaze me, Miss Stackhouse." I smiled and rolled my eyes as he handed me my ice cream back. "So, what's on your mind?" He asked as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"Well," I said trying to figure out how I was going to put what I wanted to say. "I, uh,"

"Sookie, whatever it is just say it." He said while tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Well," I smiled, "I think, that, maybe, I want to try me and you." I said. Was I making sense? I hoped he got what I just said.

"Try me and you?" He asked.

"You know, like, I want to be with you!" I said shyly and looked away. He put a finger under my chin and pulled my face back so I was looking him in his beautiful green eyes.

"Sookie," He said, I could tell I stunned him. "Wow, I was expecting this to be about the wedding or something."

"Or something," I said quoting him from last night. He laughed.

"So, does this mean you're going to leave Bill?" He asked.

"Yeah, it does." I said looking at him seriously. "I don't want to be with Bill. For almost 5 years now I thought I was in love with him. The past 2 months or so, I've found out different. I'm not _**in**_ love with him. I just love him. Like you would an old friend or maybe even a pet." I said and he laughed. Tears started to prickle my eyes. "I'm falling for you hard, Alcide. And I don't want to give you up. Is this too soon." I asked, looking at his shocked expression.

"No, no, no, no." He said quickly and wiped away the damn traitor tears. "You don't even _**know**_ how much I cant believe your sitting here saying this to me right now. It's like a damn dream, Sookie." He kissed me then.

It's funny he said something about a dream. Because this all started with my dream last night. That was the whole reason I text him and Bill this morning to talk.

~~~~~~~~_My Dream_~~~~~~~~

_Many things were running through my mind as my brother Jason walked me down the aisle on that beautiful Saturday afternoon. And the only person that should of been on my mind was Bill the man I thought I loved. Who, might I add, was waiting for me at the alter. All eyes were on me in my white dress and my sky-high heels. This is not what I wanted I realized, maybe just a tad to late... Or so I thought. As I was thinking that, the church door flew open and in walked the man I was madly in love with._

_My brother said "Who is that Sook," after I murmured "Oh, Hell," looking into my brothers confused eyes with my own wide eyes. I was shocked, I was halfway down the aisle to marry. To become Mrs. William Compton. This was crazy!_

"_Don't do this. Or I object, or whatever." Alcide called out as the church doors shut. All eyes was on either Bill, Alcide or myself. _

"_Who is that, Sookie?" Bill asked as he walked to me._

"_Uhh," I started, but I didn't get a chance to finish. Alcide started walking towards us in a suit but he had no tie and his work boots on which made me smile._

"_Sookie Stackhouse," He said when he reached the three of us, Jason Bill and myself, "I love you, you stubborn, crazy, beautiful woman." And with that his lips were on mine._

"_Sookie, stop it." Bill said as Alcide and I kissed. "Sookie, damn it."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

I woke up then, and I decided that I was falling in love with Alcide and I couldn't just let something like that go. Or someone so special. Alcide had more of my heart in this little amount of time than Bill Compton has gotten in about 5 years. So that made me realize what I wanted after all. Alcide Herveaux is what I wanted.

"You have woke me up, Alcide Herveaux." I looked into his eyes. "You have woke me up and its like a whole new me. I'm kind of stumbling around a little. But I'm awake now." I smiled and more tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Me to, beautiful girl, me too!" He kissed my forehead, then my temple, cheeks and my nose before settling on my lips for what seemed like forever.

"Now, you just have to break it to ole' Billy boy." He said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I smiled back. I didn't know how I was going to do that yet, but it was going to have to be soon. "I think I'm going to go apartment hunting if you want to come with me this weekend." I said, not wanting to talk about Bill.

"You can always move in with me." He said after a minute.

"I don't know. I mean, not that I would really mind, but don't you think it's a little soon?"

"Hmm, maybe." He said, and then turned to me with raised eyebrows and said "Maybe not though"

I laughed. "You are so cute."

"And you're beautiful." He said kissing me again.

* * *

**Please review and keep on reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'M_ _BAAACCK!_**

**So, thanks to all my reveiwers followers and favoriters! (((: You reveiwers just make my day when I can read what you have to say! For those of you who dont reveiw then get to it.  
**

**SOOOO, I was listening to the song that's in this chapter when I was writing it and thought it would be a good way for Sookie to find out about Mr. Compton. The song kind of reminded me of Bill, Lorena, Sookie and Alcide. Not alot, but some!  
**

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning pretty damn happy about how things went with Alcide the night before. When I got home last night Bill wasn't home and still hadn't shown up by the time I went to bed. After my shower I got a text from Pam saying she needed to talk to me asap. Hmm, I was hoping nothing was going wrong with the Delaney Wedding. This was an important client.

I got to work about thirty minutes later and Pam was in her office. I knocked lightly and walked in.

"What's up, Pamela?" I smiled, knowing she hated being called by her whole name.

"Don't call me that! Or I won't tell you this." She threatened. I just giggled and sat on one of the two client chairs in front of her desk knowing Pam couldn't pass up gossip no matter what I called her.

"Just spit it out." I said.

"Okay, well." She said and stood up and walked around her desk with a sympathetic look on her face. Uh-oh.

"Did something go wrong with one of the weddings?" I asked nervously.

"No, everything is fine here." She waved her arms around the office. "This is more personal, Sook. Are you really leaving Bill?" She sighed.

"Yeah, now spill."

"Alright. So, I was out with Tara last night about 7 o'clock we stopped by this little café and I, uh,-" She stopped. I gestured for her to continue " I saw… I saw Bill there with a woman, and it didn't look professional. It looked romantic and personal and quite sickening."

"Are…" I said and stopped, stunned. "Are you sure?" Could this be Lorena? Could I be mad? I think so. I know if it was Lorena he slept with her. I was never that unfaithful. Ever.

"Sookie, I hate to tell you this right now when you have so much on your plate, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't tell you. I was going to tell you last night over the phone, but you was so happy and you deserve to be told in person. I always knew you were way to fucking good for that bastard! God."

I still didn't know what to say. "Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Sookie, yes! I'm one-hundred and ten fucking percent sure." She exclaimed.

"What did she look like?" I asked. I had seen a couple older pictures of Lorena. I'm sure she hasn't changed any.

"I didn't get that good of a look. She was probably my height, skinny, dark brown hair, but that was all I could see." Oh god. It probably was her.

"God." I said. "Pam, do I have the right to be mad?" I sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Fuck yes!" She said plopping down on the other chair. "Aren't you?" She asked after a second.

"Well," I started, "I'm hurt. But can I really be mad? What was I doing with Alcide, Pam?" I said matter-of-factly.

"You haven't fucking slept with him! Y'all just kissed right?" She asked.

"Yes, that's all." I said. I couldn't get it through my head that my assumptions of Bill were right. It hurt a little, but I knew I would be with Alcide and didn't have to worry about him doing that to me.

"Okay, in my eyes if you fuck someone that's cheating. Y'all may have kissed, but you was nervous about the wedding and you was doing it to make sure that Bill is who you wanted to be with. You never cheated. That may have been using Alcide, at first a little, but look what good has came out of it, Sook. You get, Alcide. Who is a good guy. And would never cheat on you, and if Alcide didn't come in your life, then you would have been stuck with William fucking Compton for the rest of your life. What if I hadn't ever seen him? Then y'all could have gotten married and he would have cheated on you and no one would have none better." She said. I was trying to grasp what she was saying.

After a minute I leaned up and said, "You're right. I probably would have married him if Alcide hadn't came along and he would have been doing the same shit! Fuck, Pam." Ugh.

"I hate him! Want me and Lala to kick his sorry ass?" She asked seriously. Yes!

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, I got this. I know exactly what I'm going to do." I said.

"Just wait until I tell Lafayette. What a douche." She said shaking her head and standing up. I stood as well and started straightening my skirt out.

"Okay, back to work." I grabbed my Iphone and looked at the time. "We have a new wedding planner coming in today for an interview. Do you want to interview her together or one at a time?" I asked.

"Do you want to scare her? Or what?" She asked nonchalantly. I smiled. I guess if we did it together it would scare her a little.

"Okay, we will do it separate. Don't want any incidents like last time." I raised my eyebrows. Pam just rolled her eyes.

"Get out." She said and pointed to the door.

"I love you too!" I sang-song as I walked to my office.

The new girl, Amelia, came in and I let Pam interview her first. Amelia was a really nice girl, I liked her immediately and so did Pam. After her interview, Pam and I decided to give her a chance to work with us.

"So, if you want to tie up everything at the place your at now, then you can start with us on Monday." I said to Amelia as we were wrapping things up in Pam's office.

"Sure, that'd be great." She said, standing and shaking Pam's hand. "Thanks for the opportunity." She said as she shook my hand.

"No problem." Pam said, "Just don't let us down." I rolled my eyes.

"No, never." Amelia said. "I'm grateful for the opportunity."

"Okay, we will see you Monday. You can stop by the front desk and ask Lafayette to show you your office if you'd like." I said.

"Alright, I'll do that." She said, "Thanks again."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

Adele blasted through my Iphone earphones as I jogged after work around the neighborhood. I usually did this several times a week, but my schedule had been so busy lately that I hadn't got the chance. I had jogging clothes at work for afternoons that I got to do this.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_She made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

_Rumor has it,rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

I turned the corner to go up the block to the corner café that Pam, Lafayette and I ate at if we didn't have time to go to Merlotte's.

_She, is half your age,_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason why you strayed,_

_I heard you've been missing me,_

_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,_

_Like when we creep out and she ain't around,_

_Haven't you heard the rumors?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

As I jogged across the street to the block the café was on, I saw a car that looked a lot like Bill's.

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor_

_,All of these words whispered in my ear,_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,_

_People say crazy things,_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_

_Just 'cause you heard it,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_**B****ut**** rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for. **_

I stopped in front of the café and pulled my earphones out. I stepped up to the glass window and looked in. Toward the back I could see a man and a woman sitting close together, he was rubbing her thigh and she was leaning close whispering something in his ear. I walked to the door, opened it and stepped in. I walked up to the counter and ordered a small water. I turned and looked back at the table that I now had a better angle of. Bill.

I looked at the pretty brunette that say next to him, now giggling like a school girl. I couldn't help but to be disgusted at what she was wearing. A very short skirt and an almost see through blouse with the top three buttons open. Ugh.

"Here ya go, miss" The woman said from behind the counter. "Can I get you anything else?" She handed me my water.

"No thank you." I smiled. I turned to walk out, but then turned back and said, "Actually there is."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"You see the _couple _in the back?" I said, pointing toward Bill and the slut. "I want to pay their bill. They're good friends of mine and I ain't got no time to chat, so can you just give me their bill and I'll pay," I smiled.

"Sure, that's nice of you." She replied.

"Good, and you make sure and let them know a Miss Stackhouse did it."

"Sure will, honey." She smiled.

After a minute she came back to me with the check. I handed over my card and signed the receipt. On the receipt I wrote _'See you later! -Sookie S.'_

"Here you go. Just tell them it was a Miss Stackhouse and make sure you give him the receipt please."

"Of course. You have a good day." She said as I turned to go.

"You too!" I said as I walked out the door. I stood at the window for about five minutes hoping he would ask for the check. I was about to go until the waitress was called over and after a second of her talking, and Bill looking confused, she pulled a folder out of her apron. I stood there watching, just wishing I knew what was being said. As the waitress walked away, I seen Bill's head snap up and look around the café. His eyes were wide and Lorena looked to be asking what was wrong. He handed her the receipt. She looked up slowly wide eyed also.

I started walking back towards work. I almost couldn't believe it was true. So this is why he said he couldn't have dinner, not because he had to work. Fucking liar. I was hurt, yes, but only because I knew this was a physical and sexual relationship that he would of hid from me. Would he of still cheated after we married? God, I don't even want to think about it.

I reached work about 25 minutes later and unlocked my car. I got in and reached for my bag in the back. I pulled out my phone. I had a text from Alcide and 10 missed calls from Bill and several texts.

I text Alcide and said I was on my way over and I had something to tell him.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**BPOV**

I called the waitress over to Lorena and my table for the check. I was lucky enough to be able to get a break at work to meet her for dinner. We was gonna get a quickie in before I had to head back in her SUV. I just couldn't help my self. Some of the things she was saying in my ear were driving me crazy! I know blowing Sookie of for dinner was wrong since she said she needed to talk and it was important but I was getting closer to breaking things off with Lorena I just had to get as much time in as possible.

"Sir, your bill has been covered. A woman was just in here about five minutes ago and said she wanted to pay your bill." The young waitress said.

"What? Who?" I asked confused looking over at Lor.

"She said to tell you it was a Miss Stackhouse." She explained as she pulled out a folder with out check. Stackhouse? That had to be some kind of mistake.

I opened the folder and sure enough on the receipt it had Sookie's signature and also said _'See you later! -Sookie S.' __**Fuck! **_I looked up and around the café scanning through the crowd of people trying to find her.

"Bill, what is it? Was it really?" Lorena asked. I handed her the receipt. Lorena looked up slowly from the receipt and looked me in my eyes. Her eyes wide probably matching my own. "Oh. My. God!"

Exactly.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Don't be shy! Just press the reveiw button and give me your honest opinion. And come back for another chapter within the week, love's! Until then.. -Kelsey.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anyone watching The Olympics today? That Micheal Phelps is one hell of a good swimmer. What country are you pulling for? Me, I'm USA of course.  
**

**Well, I posted early because I'm leaving again for the weekend to go to Lexington. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review and favorite and all that good stuff after you read! There is no APOV in this chapter just SPOV. We will see APOV next chapter. P.S. There are a little lemons in here for you guys. Not much though, Sookie and Alcide are trying to be good. You will see! (((:**

* * *

**SPOV**

I pulled up to Alcide's house and jumped out of my car and jogged up to the front door. He must of heard my door slam and my car horn honk when I locked my car with the remote button, because as I reached the front door Alcide threw it open and was standing there in basketball shorts only. Wow!

I just ran into his arms and breathed him in. "Sookie, what happened?" He asked rubbing my back soothingly.

"I fucking went for a jog after work, hence why I look a mess, and I stopped by the café a couple blocks away because I thought I seen Bill's car and I thought if it was him, maybe I could talk to him about everything. So I looked in the window and Bill was definitely there with his ex Lorena. He was rubbing her thigh and she was whispering in his ear." I spit out, "I knew he was cheating on me!" I said.

"Damn." He said as he pulled me back into him and kicked the door shut. "How could someone cheat on you?" He asked seriously.

"Alcide!" I giggled. I was relieved he could make me giggle at a time like this. On the ride over here, I couldn't help but to be so pissed. But I knew that wasn't all that fair considering my situation with Alcide. At least I wasn't having sex with him though. At least I wasn't possibly bringing diseases and what not into our bedroom. At least I was going to talk about my situation. Nothing Bill probably considered. So, yes, I was pretty fucking pissed.

"What? Seriously! Any man who would cheat on a woman that looked like you, or had a personality like you, or the brains you have" He said touching my forehead. I smiled up at him and kissed his chin.

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest, squeezing his waist tightly.

"You're welcome." He kissed the top of my head. "But, thanks for what?"

"For being such a good, wonderful man." I looked up at him. He leaned down a kissed me softly. About thirty seconds later my phone started going off again. I groaned into his mouth. "Ugh, I bet that's Bill again. I've been ignoring him for the past forty-five minutes." I sighed.

"Why?" Oh yeah, I didn't tell Alcide what I did.

I laughed, "Well, I kinda paid his and the sluts bill, and of course I paid with my card so I could sign my name and I then wrote, '_See you later. -Sookie S.'_' I watched through the window for their reaction and just as I was about to leave the waitress came up and handed the check to them. You should have seen their faces."

Alcide just stared at me and then threw his head back and laughed. "You're evil."

"Am not!" I said and stuck my tongue out. He caught it between his teeth. "et ee ooo!" I exclaimed incoherently.

Alcide pulled back and chuckled and said, "What?"

"I said 'let me go!'" As Alcide opened his mouth to say something, my phone rang again. I just rolled my eyes and went to my purse that was on the floor by the front door still. It was Bill of course. I just hit the ignore button. I'd deal with him when I was ready. "I guess I'll go. I just wanted to see you and tell you my fucked up news." I sighed and reached down to grab my purse. Alcide walked up behind me and pulled me into him.

"I'll miss you. Where will you go after tonight?" He asked.

"Uhm, Pam's or Lala's." I said. "Maybe my brother's." I really haven't given it much thought. Maybe Bill will go to Lorena's. I mean the damn house is half mine along with most of the shit inside.

"Or here." He whispered into the crook of my neck.

"I'll call you. Okay?" I said and kissed his lips before turning for the door.

"Yeah do that. If you need me, I'll be there in a flash." He said. "Actually do you want me to come?" Yes. No.

"Maybe it's best if you don't." I said after a minute.

"Okay, but if you need me I'm not far!"

"I know." I said as I kissed him one last time. "Bye," I frowned.

"Bye, beautiful girl." He kissed my nose.

I smiled and turned around and walked out the door heading to my car. Alcide stood at the door and watched me until I pulled off. It was just now starting to get dark. I was at a red light when I pulled my phone out and text Bill. **On way home. Be there. We need to talk NOW!**

**Already here, Sook.**

**K.** He hated when I text him just a K.

I pulled up to the house twenty minutes later. I opened the garage door and parked inside leaving the door open and my car unlocked.

I walked in the garage door that connected to the house and slammed it behind me letting asshole know I was here. "BILL," I shouted.

"In here," He called from the bedroom. I really didn't want to be trapped in the bedroom with him for some reason, not that I thought he would hurt me, just because that's where we was intimate and I don't really know, I just didn't want to be in there.

"Come out here, please." I called back. I walked into the living room and threw my purse and gym bag that contained my clothes and shoes from work.

Bill turned the corner and just stood in the doorway. I looked at him and just blew up. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Where the fuck is your head, Bill? Do you know that I have been trying to not be mad when maybe I'm not so innocent myself, but I wasn't in the least bit unfaithful like you have been with her. A slut! You could have brought a disease into our bedroom. Hell, you may have? I guess I'll be making a doctor's appointment in the morning. Fuck, was this going to continue when we got married?" I was screaming at him by the end of the conversation.

"You're not innocent?" He asked, "What does that mean?" I couldn't help but laugh and pick up a pillow off the couch and throw it at him.

"That's all you caught from what I said?" I yelled. "Yeah, I'm not so innocent. I've been seeing someone else too. How does that make you feel? Like shit? Like you're not good enough for me to come home to at night? Cause guess what? That's how I felt, until I met Alcide! Your work was more important than me and then Lorena was more important than me. But, oh, guess what you bastard, I haven't jeopardized you, by sleeping with him. You're supposed to be the doctor here." I said the last part slowly, "Do you know for SURE she isn't caring a disease, Dr. Compton?" He remained quite. "I didn't fucking think so!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sookie, I'm s-" I cut him off.

"Don't even fucking say 'I'm sorry.' I got tired of your 'I'm sorries' months ago, Bill" I said shaking my head.

"Okay." He sighed. "I wasn't going to let this go one much longer. I was going to end it soon. I just wanted one last hoo-ray before we married, Sook, I promise. She really means nothing and I don't want her. I want you!" What. The. Fuck.

"Bill, it's a little to late for that don't you think?" I laughed, "You thought with the wrong head and you got caught. To little too late, buddy." I said as I walked past him to the bedroom.

He followed me in there. I grabbed a couple of my big purses, thanks to Pam, and another gym bag and a big duffle and started packing up as much shoes and clothes as I could fit. I then went and got all my toiletries out of the bathroom and put them into a bag too.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked after a minute.

"What do you think? I'm leaving." I rolled my eyes. Did he think I was just going to forgive him and let this all go and crawl into bed with him. Start fresh or something? Because he is sadly mistaking.

"What are you going to do? Where are you staying?" He asked.

"Alcides," I said without thinking.

"Oh." I looked up then from my task.

"How long Bill?" I asked taking a step back from.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"How long have you been sleeping with her?" I asked.

"Oh, uhm." He said looking away.

"Just spit it out, it's not like this can be fixed. I just want you to be honest for a minute." I said softly. "How long?"

"The night after I seen her at the restaurant. She called me. I went and met her for dinner." He whispered.

"Okay, did you sleep with her that night? Or?" He just shook his head. Wow!

"Sookie,"

"No, I don't want a explanation. I just want out, Bill." I said going back to packing. "We need to discuss something's though" I said.

"Like?"

"Well, the house for starters. It is half mine."

"I'll buy it from you. Or if you really want it, you can buy my half from me. We can settle on a price or we can talk to a realtor and see what it's worth now and go from there. Anything else?"

"Well, I bought our bedroom suite. You bought the guest bedroom suite. I bought all the televisions you bought all the kitchen appliances. Let's just say what I bought I want." I said. Then I had a thought. "Wait a minute, was she in _my _bed?"

"No," He said quickly, "I never brought her into our home. It was always motels or her apartment." Thank god, because if so I was throwing my Jimmie Choo I had in my hand, at his head. "Sookie?"

"What?"

"How long" He asked. I knew what he meant.

"I met Alcide the weekend after you proposed." I said, "But, I didn't start seeing him regularly until about two weeks later."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know." He just shook his head.

"Do you love me?"

"No, I did, but after what I seen yesterday at the café, I think I lost all my love for you!"

"I still love you." He said.

"Bill, you have been my best friend for years now. But I need you to be my friend one last time and tell me the truth. You're in love with the girl you meet 5 years ago, I've changed and your to busy to see that. I need someone who can be there for me after…"

"What's a matter with me being in love with the girl from 5 years ago?" He asked.

"She's not here anymore. I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting with someone, Bill. Or worried what they are out doing? And neither do you. We're different. We want different things, you know that's true, don't you?"

"I do." He said. I zipped my last bag up and started carrying them to my trunk. About ten minutes later I came back in. Bill was standing at the kitchen counter.

"Okay, I'll, uhm, call you about the house and all my things some soon. I'll just keep my key until then. I don't want this house." I said. Too many memories. I need some new memories in a new place. With my new man.

"I'll call a realtor. Let you know soon." He said from across the kitchen.

"Okay." I turned. But then turned back. I slipped my engagement ring off my finger, I set in on the counter and walked out.

"Bye, Sookie" I heard, but didn't respond.

I drove to Alcide's house without thinking. I grabbed my purse from the passenger seat and jumped out. I gabbed my bag with my pajamas and my toiletries from the back and headed toward the front door. I knocked.

When Alcide answered the door with his beautiful warm smile, I just crumbled right there.

"Sookie, what's a matter? What happened?" He almost yelled as he picked me up of his front steps.

"I.. I'm sorry." I cried. Why was I crying now?

"Sookie? Talk to me!" He said, holding me up, since my legs weren't working right.

"I, I just, It's been a long day, and I just caught the man I thought I was in love with cheating on me and broke up with him and left my home and, and, I don't know. I'm just being a cry baby." I said into his now tear streaked T-shirt.

"Shhh," He cooed rubbing my head. "It's okay. I'm sorry its been a rough day." I said into my hair. God, what did I do to deserve this man?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying over my ex to you."

"Don't apologize, beautiful girl." He said as he put my bags inside the door and came back and picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house.

"You're cute." I said.

"I know." He smiled. I laughed as he walked into the living room. He through me onto the couch and I couldn't help but laugh harder.

He kneeled on the couch between my legs and leaned down and kissed me. I responded immediately by running my fingers through his hair and moaning a little. After a couple minutes of kissing, the hand that was rubbing up and down my thigh went up my shirt and was massaging my breast through my bra. His other hand was kneading my ass. He growled a little when I grind against him. He responded by grinding right back against me, his obvious arousal touching my swollen nub through my thin yoga pants and his basketball shorts. I could feel my underwear soaking all the while. My body wanted one thing, but then I had a damn thought.

"Alcide," I said as I pulled away from his mouth.

"Mmm?" He said, kissing down my jaw.

"We have to stop." I said pulling his face up. I seen a flash of disappointment on his face, then he smiled wickedly.

"_Really_? You want to stop this?" He asked as he rubbed his wood between my legs, hitting just the right spot. I moaned. Hell no, I didn't want to quit.

"No, I don't want to stop, but-" I said. I didn't really want to sat it. "But, what if Lorena gave Bill a disease? As much as I don't want to say this right now, what if I got it? I slept with Bill after him and Lorena had slept together. We don't use protection, since I'm on birth control! I need to see a doctor. And-" I stopped.

"And?"

"I was going to ask if you would too?" I said quickly. "I trust you. But, I don't know Debbie and there ain't no telling how many people she has slept with before you. So, please?" I said and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt, since we didn't use protection either." He frowned.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close. "Thank you!" I said, feeling relieved.

"Your welcome, beautiful girl." He kissed my head. "Ready for bed?" He asked.

"No!" I smiled. "Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean we can't use our hands!" I said his eyebrows shot up. The look on his face was priceless as he jumped up and scooped me into his arms and almost ran to the bedroom.

* * *

**Well? What ya think? Did Sookie go to lightly on Bill? Did she over-react when she got to Alcide's house? Tell me what ya think? Just press that review button and leave me a comment to come back to, when I get home Sunday! **


	11. Chapter 11

**There are a couple things I want to point out in this AN. **

**1. I got a PM that asked what my timeline was right now in this story, so I'll try to break it down a little bit. My first couple of chapters was in February of 2011, its going to come around to our present date of 2012. So there will be skipped periods of time. Anyways, chapter 4-10 is approx. March and next chapter will be the beginning of April.**

**2. I didn't realize my grammar was poor until **_artzannie25_** pointed it out to me. I was sort of being a bad author and typing what I had on already written on paper and not even going through it and correcting the small mistakes once it was typed, only the misspelled words and such. So I apologize for that. She is going to help me with that though, so it doesn't take away from my story! *round of applause***

**3. I will be starting my freshman year of college in September so, I won't be updating as much but I promise to not forget my wonderful followers, reviewers and to update as much as possible. (((:**

**4. I so just found out I was pregnant with my boyfriend of almost 3 years. Yes, I'm young, but I have a really good job, and I'm going to college. Plus, my boyfriend has always worked and his really good benefits, and we both have really supportive families. So, I kind of wanted to ask if anyone was in the same situation before, and how did you tell your parents/friends and family?**

* * *

**SPOV**

"Well Sookie, all your tests came back negative." Dr. Ludwig said a week after I asked Alcide to get tested with me. He was very understanding about it and I was glad. His test results came back negative also. I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Oh, fantastic!" I said with a smile. I was just giddy now.

"Alright, well do you have any questions or anything before we wrap this up?" The doctor asked me.

"No, I think I'm good." I smiled and hopped off the check-up table I was sitting on. "Thank you, Dr. Ludwig." I said shaking her hand.

"You're welcome, Miss Stackhouse." She said after releasing my hand and walking out the room. I walked out of the doctors office and headed to my car. I pulled my phone out of my purse and text Alcide.

**Me: Shit!**

**Alcide: What? You okay?**

**Me: No, Bill gave me a disease!**

**Alcide: What? Fuck!**

**Me: This fucking blows!**

**Alcide: Babe, what did he give you? I'm sure its curable, most of them are. **

Uhm? I hadn't thought that far!

**Me: Chlamydia! It's treated with antibiotics.**

**Alcide: Okay, so we will wait till it's cured. This isn't your fault Sook, and we will get it taken care of!**

That's why I asked him in the first place, I wanted to know what he would say. I love how he kept saying we.

**Me: Lol. (;**

**Alcide: What's funny?**

**Me: I'm clean. I just wanted to know what you would say if I really wasn't clean. **

**Alcide: Omg, your so funny, Sookie!**

**Me: Are you mad?**

**Alcide: Not mad, I just thought I was gonna have to wait to ravish you or use a stupid ass condom. (;**

**Me: I'll be there soon!**

**Alcide: I'll be the one naked in the middle of the bed.**

My mouth dropped open at that, and I put my car in gear and was out of the parking lot in record time.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Bill text me about 8 the next morning asking when I was coming to get my stuff. I rented a box truck that morning and was supposed to have it for 4 hours on Saturday morning. It was Tuesday, so we still had a couple days and I doubted I would have a place by then. I was still sleeping at Alcide's, but I really didn't want to move in permanently because I didn't want to go to fast and mess anything up. So, most of my stuff was going into a storage space and a lot of my clothes and shoes would be at Pam's or Alcide's for now.

**Bill: When are you coming to get the furniture?**

**Me: I have a truck rented for Saturday morning, I pick the truck up at 10:00 am that morning. So, I'll be there in my car and my brother's driving the truck.**

**Bill: Who is helping?**

**Me: Not that it's any of your business, but Jason, Hoyt, Dawson, and Alcide. Pam and Lafayette are coming to help me with the boxes and shit that will fit in my SUV.**

**Bill: Okay, just wanted to make sure you had help. What about your car? Wait, isn't Alcide that guy? **I rolled my eyes at this. That guy? Like Lorena was _that_ girl?

**Me: That guy? And Pam's driving my car to Alcide's house for me.**

**Bill: Yeah, like the guy you cheated with. Your staying at his house?**

**Me: Yup and yup. **How annoying, like I was the only guilty party here. Uhm, hello? You cheated too, mister! Plus, I don't think it was any of his business where I stayed.

**Bill: I don't want that man in my house!**

**Me: Uh Bill, it's still half my house. We haven't signed anything yet! So, he is coming with me.**

He never replied back after that. I was pretty pissed about it for a while, but by the time I was in Merlotte's with Pam and Lafayette for lunch, I had cooled off.

"So what did you say?" Lafayette asked me.

"That we still haven't signed the damn papers and it is still partly my house." I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my chicken sandwich.

"What a idiot." Pam said.

"I don't even care anymore. Alcide's coming, end of story." It really didn't matter what he said, because legally the house was also mine.

"So, what all do you have to get from there?" Lafayette asked me.

"The whole bedroom suit belongs to me. I still have a lot of stuff left in my closet and all my shoes and purses are in the guest closet. The TV's are all mine, besides the little flat screen in Bill's office. All the decorations are mine, and I bought half of the living room furniture. Oh, and the Kitchen table is mine. Bill bought all the stools for the Island and the breakfast bar. I think that's about it." I sighed.

"Alright, well what time you want me and Pam at the house?" He asked.

"11:00ish. That gives me time to make sure Jas is awake and meeting me at the U-Haul place on time and to get to the house." I said after thinking for a second.

"Will Bill be there?" Pam asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know. Probably. He probably thinks we are going to take his precious computer." I laughed.

"Alright, well are we ready to leave?" Pam asked a minute later.

"Sure." I said, and got up to go back to work.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. Every night I would get home before Alcide, I would make dinner and then he would attack. Wednesday and Thursday we stayed in bed the whole night just doing nothing, but having sex. Friday rolled around and I was kind of nervous about the next day. Hopefully Bill would just leave and I could get my stuff and never have to do mess with him again.

Alcide and I had a nice dinner with Janice that night. Dell was still out of town, but should be returning in the next month. He was some kind of computer programmer or something along that line. I was really comfortable with Janice. She was like my own sister by now, and she was fun and funny and she had a wonderful personality. I would say she was the girl version of Alcide. It was kind of scary how much they was alike.

We got home at almost midnight and as soon as I walked in I attacked Alcide by slamming him up against the wall. Good thing he was willing, because he was so big I didn't know if I'd be able to accomplish that if he didn't want me too.

**SPOV**

I woke up around 8 Saturday morning and started my coffee before hopping in the shower. By the time I was dressed my coffee was ready and I poured my self a mug full. I sat at the island and drank while going through my E-mails on my phone. Alcide sleepily walked into the kitchen and kissed my forehead before grabbing a Gatorade out of the fridge and mumbling something about a shower.

30 minutes later, Alcide emerged from his room looking more awake.

"Hey, baby." He said and kissed my lips.

"Good morning." I laughed. "Feel better?" I asked.

"Sure do." He said and walked to the fridge and pulled out eggs and bacon. "Breakfast?" He asked over his shoulder.

"No thanks. I have to finish my hair and get going." I said, climbing off my stool. I walked over to Alcide, who was at the stove in just a pair of sweat pants. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. "You know you're not supposed to fry bacon with no shirt on, right?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Humph woman, I know this." He said reaching around and pinching my butt. I smacked his hand away playfully before kissing his back and stepping away to go to the bathroom to brush my slightly damp hair again and put some mousse in it to keep it form frizzing up on me. I applied very little makeup and put on my tennis shoes.

When I walked back into the kitchen, Alcide was at the table eating. I walked to him and he pulled me into his lap. I kissed the tip of his nose and said, "You going to pick up them boxes from your work for me?"

"Yes, I'll probably leave right after you." He said into my neck.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go." I said, leaning down to kiss his lips. Which lasted longer then I expected. When I pulled back, I almost said something that I didn't know if we would be ready for yet. " I lo…" Woah? "I'm leaving now." I said, standing up quickly.

"Okay, see you soon, beautiful girl." He smiled. I smiled back, glad he didn't catch onto what I almost blurted out.

I started my car and put it into gear to back out and head to the truck rental place. I pulled my phone out and called Jason.

"Yeah?" He said, to loudly in my ear.

"Uhm, where are you?" I about screamed back at him.

"Why are you talking so loud?" He asked.

"Why are you?" I asked back.

"I'm not!" He argued right back.

"Jason! Where are you?" I asked again.

"On the way to Shreveport. I'm close to where we are meeting." He said.

"Okay, and Hoyt and Tray are?"

"In my truck with me." Then I heard a "Hey, Sookie." From both of them.

"Tell them hey for me, brother." After he told them we hung up. I stopped by Starbucks since it was only 9:30 and they didn't open until 10:00. On the way to U-Haul, I was thinking about what I almost said in the kitchen back at the house. I almost said I love you to him, not that it would have been a terrible thing, I just want to get Bill out of my hair and get back on my feet before I take a drastic step like actually saying the three words. We know that one another has love, but we haven't said it yet. It's just not the time.

I pulled into the parking lot of the rental place and parked next to my brother's monstrosity of a truck. It was huge. The tires came up to my waist. The time he drove me to Merlotte's I had to use the step ladder in the back of his truck.

When I parked all the guys jumped down from the cab. "Sookie!" Tray Dawson yelled when I stepped out. "Girl, where have you been? I haven't seen you since…" He pulled me up into his arms when I reached him. "Since, I don't even know when, woman!" Tray, Hoyt and my brother have been inseparable since their middle school years. So, Tray and Hoyt were like two more big brothers I never wanted.

"Cant… Breathe.." I managed.

"Dawson, you're killing my sister." Jason barked.

Tray laughed, but set me back down on my feet. "Hey, Sookie," Hoyt said from his spot up against the truck.

"Hey Hoyt. And hello, Tray," I laughed. " I guess we can go in now." I said looking down at my phone.

It took me all of ten minutes to get the papers signed for the truck and get back out to the parking lot. I turned to my brother and threw him the keys. "Don't wreck it. I don't want to pay for it." I said seriously.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, Sis." He turned to Dawson to throw his keys to him, "Don't wreck it. I don't want Sookie to pay for it, and I don't want to have to kill you for wrecking my baby."

I smacked the back of his head and turned to go to my car, I turned out of the parking lot with Jason behind me and Dawson and Hoyt behind him. We pulled up to the house ten minutes later and the first thing I noticed was Bill's car. Shit.

I parked behind Bill's car on the street while Jason backed the moving truck into the driveway. Hoyt and Dawson parked in front of Bill's car. I got out of the car and went through the front door to open the garage door for my brother and the boys. Once I did that and started to go take down all my decorations and unplug all the TV's.

"What.." Bill started, but I screamed interrupting him.

"Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea. You scared the wits outta me." I said, clutching my chest.

"Sorry," He said, with a slight smile.

"Now, what was you going to say?" I asked, going back to my task.

"I was going to ask what you wanted to do about the living room furniture? We went in on halfs, remember?"

"I do. You can have it though. I'll just buy some new." I said simply.

"Okay," He said, shaking his head and turning to leave.

Pam and Lafayette showed up a little before eleven. I was still waiting on Alcide to get here with all the boxes so we could pack up what I had. As I was about to text him, he text me and said he was on the way.

I sure hope everything goes okay. No drama, please. I mentally crossed my fingers.

I was outside talking with everyone about nothing really, when Alcide pulled up in his truck. He got out and went to the back to get the boxes out of the bed. "Damn Sis, he is one big guy." Jason said, looking over Alcide.

I just laughed and walked over to him. "Hey baby," I said and kissed his cheek, then reached for some boxes.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Come meet my brother?" I asked when our arms were full of moving boxes.

"Sure." He said.

I walked back to everyone and set the boxes against the moving truck, as did Alcide.

"Jason, this is Alcide. Alcide this is my brother, Jason." I said as the two shook hands.

"Hey man." Jason said.

"Hey." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alcide, this is my brothers friends, Hoyt and…"

"Dawson, damn, I didn't even see you standing there." He clapped Tray on his back.

"What's up, man." Tray said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Hoyt." Alcide said acknowledging Hoyt.

"You too." Hoyt said. Hoyt, he is such a talker.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked, pointing between Tray and Alcide.

"Went to college together." Alcide said with a shrug.

"Oh." I said, "Alright, lets get back to work." I said, shooing everyone back into the house.

After giving directions to the boys on what all needed to be put in the truck, I took Lala and Pam with me to the bedroom and started packing clothes and shoes. After that we did the guest room and moved onto my bathroom decorations and everything in my vanity and cabinets, we started taking stuff to my car, SUV and Alcide's truck bed. We finished before the boys, so I started wrapping my TV's in the moving covers for them, so they didn't have to.

We got everything in one trip, thank god, since there were so many vehicles there. Once everyone got back into their designated vehicles, I had to get back out to go get my purse from the kitchen.

"What's the matter babe?" Alcide called from his truck.

"Nothing, just forgot my purse. Go on, I'll be there right after y'all." I smiled and waved him on.

As I went into the kitchen, Bill was standing there on the phone. I grabbed my purse and waved him bye. He held up his finger, gesturing for me to wait a minute. I waited until he got off the phone and said, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say, that I'm glad we could get through this break up and at least stay on okay terms, Sookie."

I almost rolled my eyes, but stopped myself and said, "Me too." I grabbed my keys and took the house keys off my key ring and set them on the counter. "Good-bye, Bill." I said and turned to go.

Once I was out to my car, I got in and put my purse in the passenger seat. I turned my key in the ignition and nothing. I tried again, still, nothing. What the hell.

I popped my hood and looked down. I don't know why I'm even looking, considering I know nothing about car engines. I went back to the front seat and got my cell phone. I tried to call Alcide. No answer. I tried my brother. Still no answer. I tried Alcide again. Nothing. I called Pam and Lala to. What's the chance in that? All the people and nothing. I guess they was already back at the storage unit unloading and was busy. Just fucking great.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Bill asked from the porch.

"I don't know? My car won't start." I said. Bill started walking towards my car. I knew he wasn't going to be much help, considering he wasn't very hands on. He always took our cars to mechanics.

After looking under my hood for a few minutes, while I sent a group text to everyone saying call me, Bill called out and said, "Sookie, I don't know what happened. But I was just about to leave. If you want I'll take you where ever it is you're staying." He offered.

I wanted to say no, but with no one answering and not wanting to sit outside, I decided it was for the best. Tray could look at my car later, since he owned a shop. "Okay." I said and grabbed my purse and shut my door, while Bill shut the hood. I locked the car with the remote and climbed into his car.

"Where am I going?" He asked. I told him how to get to Alcide's and he said, "Oh, well that's convenient. I'm just going right around the way to the bistro to get dinner for me and Lor." I rolled my eyes. Like I care.

"Oh, convenient." I said.

"You don't have to be rude, Sookie. I'm doing _you_ a favor here." Bill looked over at me.

"Ha," I laughed. "You are. But don't use that authority tone with me Bill. I hated it when we were together and I hate it even more now. You have no authority over me." I said, starting to get irritated.

"Sookie, I'm not trying to sound that way, but I don't want you getting rude with me." I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Uhm, if I was getting rude, you would know it. I just simply agreed it was convenient." I shrugged.

"You were being sarcastic. You know you have changed a lot." He said, with a shake of his head.

"And you haven't changed a bit. I was just to stupid, I guess, to realize what a asshole you was and still are." I don't know where that came from or why, but I just came out of my mouth before I could think.

"Sookie, here I am, trying to do something nice, and your not nothing but a bitch." He said gripping the steering wheel.

My mouth popped open. Bitch? Did he really say bitch? What did he expect me to kiss his ass after what we done been through. Because I wasn't going to.

"Bitch? Fuck you, Bill." I said.

He grabbed my face and made me look at him and said, "Sookie, that's enough." I smacked his hand away.

"Enough? You call me a bitch and expect me to do what? Take it? Uhm, I guess you didn't know me as well as you thought you did, you selfish, no good for nothing, bastard. Why are you trying to argue over _NOTHING _with me? And don't you **EVER **put your fucking hand on me again." " I sneered looking at him, balling my fists. I usually didn't get violent, but he was pushing it. I wanted to knock his lights out.

Bill turned into a gas station and slammed on the breaks. "Get out," He said.

"Fine." I said and got out, slamming his car door. He squealed his tires as he turned out of the parking lot. I then notices where I was. Fuck. I was in one of the worse parts of town. I was carrying a damn Iphone and a Gucci purse. People get desperate. There was theft all over the place in this neighborhood. I cursed Bill, and went into the store. I spotted the bathroom and made my way back there.

"Hey baby." A greasy haired man called to me.

I just kept walking. I locked myself in the bathroom and pulled my phone out. I called Alcide. He answered thank god.

"Hello," He said sounding breathless.

"Alcide," I said, "Thank god. I have been trying to get a hold of someone, my car broke down at the house. Bill was driving me home, but we got into an argument and he kicked me out. I'm in a convenient store." I could feel my eyes prickling, I didn't know why I was crying but, I'm sure Alcide could hear it.

"Fucking asshole. Where at?" He said, loudly. I heard my brothers voice, "What happened."

"Sookie's car broke down and Bill offered to drive her home. They got into it and he dropped her off on the side of the road." He said to my brother.

"That fucker." I heard from my brother. He sounded pissed.

"Sookie, where are you? I'm coming." Alcide said.

"I'm off main street." I said.

"What? He left you in _that_ part of town?" Alcide roared. He sounded more pissed if that were even possible.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I'm on the way, Sookie, stay inside." He said and after I told him what store we hung up.

I stayed in the bathroom until Alcide called saying he was out front. When I got in the truck, Alcide looked livid.

"I'm going to fucking kill him. What happened?" He asked.

I told him everything that was said and I was going to leave out the part about him grabbing my face, but my big mouth let it slip and all of the sudden, Alcide was doing a U-turn and heading back the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going back to his house." He said sharply.

My eyes went wide. "Alcide, no!" I practically yelled.

"Sookie, don't try to stop me. He put his damn hands on you. Called you out of your name and kicked you out of his fucking car in a bad neighborhood." He sneered back at me.

Shit. What the fuck was I going to do? I was to small to stop an angry Alcide from attacking Bill and I really didn't want Alcide fighing Bill no matter how mad I was. So I did all I could do and told my brother to get over to the house and fast. Maybe him and two big guys like Tray and Hoyt could stop him. If they got there in time.

* * *

**Uh-oh. What is Alcide about to do? **

**I was about to add discriptions of Alcide and Sookie having sex. But, I'm kind of nervous about it. I've never wrote a lemon before. Maybe, just maybe I can try to squeeze a lemon into the next chapter. (((:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is definitely one of my shorter chapters, but my next chapter will be packed with fun!  
**

**On another note, I've started a new story. I'm writing up the first chapter tomorrow night and I should be able to post it by Friday. It's called Sweet Home Louisiana. So, be watching for it.  
**

**My next chapter here should be up by Thursday or Friday, also!  
**

**So, read and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**SPOV**

Oh God, oh God, oh God.

That's what was running through my mind as we pulled up to the house and Alcide slammed on the breaks right behind my truck. I looked up and thankfully I didn't see Bill's car in the driveway. But, that didn't stop Alcide from getting out and marching up the front door and knocking extremely hard. I thought he might actually break the stained glass window in the door.

As I jumped down out of the truck my phone rang. "Hello? Pam, I cant really talk right now."

"Why? What's up? Laf and I have been waiting outside at Alcide's for you or him and the boys, and no one has shown up." She said, sounding slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry. My car broke down right after everyone left and Bill offered me a ride. We got into an argument and he kicked me out of his car. So, right now I'm currently trying to stop an angry Alcide from breaking down the front door and beating the living shit out of Bill, who, might I add, isn't even here, yet!" I said in one breathe as I watched Alcide storm back to me.

"Shit." Pam said, "We are on the way." And with that she hung up.

"Who was that?" Alcide asked.

"Pam. Please, Alcide lets just go! He isn't even here, and as much as he deserves it, I don't want you getting in trouble." I said pleadingly.

"No, I'm waiting." He said stubbornly.

I sighed and leaned on his truck shaking my head. I was about to beg a little more when my brother turned the corner squealing tires and speeding down the street towards us. He parked in the driveway and jumped out.

"He here? Did you kill him?" He looked from me to Alcide. "What even happened?" Ugh, I was tired of this story. Though, this time I didn't have to tell it. Alcide launched right into the story, pointedly lingering on him touching me and what a bad neighborhood he left me in. By the time he was finished I had four angry men to stop from killing Bill.

Shit.

I heard a car a few minutes later and I thanked god it was Pam and Lafayette, but not even a second later I saw Bill's car turn the corner.

"Please, let's just go." I said, rubbing Alcide's arm. "Jason, please!" I looked over at my brother.

"Naw, Sookie!" Jason said, "He needs to learn his lesson." I just rolled my eyes.

Pam and Lafayette parked on the other side of the street and got out and came to stand beside me. Pam looked pleased as punch, probably ready to see Bill get hit a couple times. Lafayette looked pissed himself.

Bill parked behind my brothers truck and got out. I didn't even notice the bitch, until the passenger side door opened and she stepped out.

"That's her? Right?" Lafayette asked, motioning toward Lorena.

"Yup!" I said.

Bill closed his door and looked around a little worriedly. "Forget something?" He asked.

"You know damn good and well why we are here." Jason said, and then Alcide was after him. Fists balled at his sides one second. And the next, his right fist connected with Bill's left jaw. Bill fell back into his car and Lorena yelped. I was stunned. I started walking toward Alcide, but Pam grabbed my arm and shook her head. Alcide and Bill went at it for a second before my brother, Hoyt and Tray pulled Alcide away. And it took all three of them.

"What the fuck?" Bill said. Trying to stand up with as much dignity as he could. He was rubbing his jaw and looking straight at Alcide.

"You're man enough to grab Sookie's face, but you can't fight me _like _a **man**?" Alcide yelled.

Jason, Hoyt and Tray were a couple steps back, but were lingering close just in case. Lorena was slowly moving to the back of the car, eyes wide and trained on Bill and Alcide.

"I didn't man handle her! But, she was being a bitch to me in my own car, when I was-" Bill started, but Alcide hit him again. Another yelp from Lorena and a laugh from Pam. This time, I ran over to him and stepped in front of him and grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, Alcide." I whisper yelled. "Lets just go. He's got the point."

Alcide moved me behind him and got in Bill's face. "You _**EVER**_ lay another hand on her again, I will bring your fingers off one by one and then snap your wrist! Got it?" He said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, now get off my property." Bill said.

Alcide laughed and said, "If I'm not mistaking, this is still Sookie's house!" And then turned to walk to his truck. Pam then stomped over to Bill and got in his face and slapped him.

"You're lucky I don't fucking kill you!" She said with a evil grin on her face and Bill just stood there until she walked down the drive toward her car. She stopped in front of Lorena, looked her up and down with a disgusted look on her face, then shook her head and said, "You are either really stupid or really desperate, girl! Though I shouldn't be telling you this, considering but, get away while you can." Then she walked off. Lorena looked shocked.

Lafayette proceeded to cuss Bill _AND_ Lorena out, and by the time him and Pam pulled off, I almost felt bad for Lorena. Almost.

"Move your piece of shit car, before I run over it." My brother called out, from under the hood of my car, where Alcide, Tray and Hoyt were.

Bill didn't say anything, he just looked from my car, to me, and back to my car. He then got in and pulled around my brothers truck and into the garage. Lorena walked past me on the sidewalk and we made brief eye contact. She looked a little scared, and a little pissed, but mostly confused. I just turned away from her and went to my SUV.

I puffed up my cheeks and blew a big breathe out. "So?" I asked. "What's the problem?"

Tray was the one to answer, "I'm not sure just yet, but I'm thinking it has something to do with a battery terminal, but, I'll go get my tow truck from the shop and come pick it up tonight. I'll let you know the damage in the morning." He said, with a soft smile. Tray has always been my mechanic and he always gives me a good discount, and I tip him generously.

"Alright." I sighed. "Let's finish unloading everything, and get something to eat. My treat." I said.

**APOV**

Sookie and I got back into the truck, and I felt a little awkward. We rode in silence for a long time and finally I broke the silence. "So," I started, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked him like that, and in front of you." I shook my head disgusted at myself. "I'm really sorry, Sookie."

She put her hand on top of mine in the seat and said, "Don't apologize, though I feel it was a little overboard, I do appreciate that you stuck up for me." She laughed and then added, "It was kinda sexy!"

I laughed with her. We talked about some other things until we pulled up to my house. Everyone was there waiting for us. We had a couple things to get out of the box truck and put in my house and then there was everyone's cars. I put all of Sookie's things from her SUV into my truck bed so it wouldn't be in her SUV when Tray picked it up.

Once we finished unpacking everything, Sookie ordered in pizza for everyone and sent me and Tray for beer, ice and soft drinks. We all ate and talked about silly stuff. The boys was the ones who left first. Tray promising to go by and get Sookie's truck and Jason saying we should all get together and do something again soon with less drama. Haha.

Sookie left with Pam and Lafayette so she could get her other car from Pam's house. So, while I was alone, I decided to call Janice and see what she had been up to lately.

Sookie walked in as I was hanging up with my sister and she asked who I was talking to.

"Janice, she invited us over for a cook-out next weekend. Dell should be home and she wanted to do something. I figured we could invite Jason and the boys, and you could ask Pam and Lafayette to."

She smiled up at me when I hugged her in the doorway. "Sure, sounds wonderful."

"Good." I said and kissed her head.

"Let's go sleep. It's been a long day." She whispered kissing my chin and grabbing my hand and pulling me to my bedroom. I was pretty tired, once we was snuggling under the covers, sleep came easily.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Now it's off to bed for me. So, please review, so I can wake up to your lovely comments. (((:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm several days late on my update and I apologize x1000. Last week I got crazy busy at work, I was working a booth at the Kentucky State Fair all weekend and I've been writing this the past two nights. Plus I'm sick and it's making things worse. )):**

**So, this is not a very long chapter, but necessary. So enjoy!  
**

**Here is how I picture some of the rooms in the condo. Just erase the spaces.  
**

**Kitchen- blog. pegasuslighting 2010/05/ beautiful-kitchen-remodel /**

**Living Room- www. homeaway vacation- rental/p170624**

**Master Bathroom- www. southernliving home-garden /idea-houses /idea-house-master-bath-bathroom- 00417000071673**

* * *

**SPOV**

"Babe, you ready?" Alcide called from the living room.

"Yeah, be out there in a second." I hollered back.

It was a week after I had moved out of the house I built with Bill. I was currently getting ready to go look at an apartment before a cook-out at Janice's. Dell was supposed to be back, but he got caught up in another project. So, Alcide was still filling in for him with the wedding planning.

I was currently staying with Alcide, but I was still looking for a place of my own. I thought it was to soon to live together. Though it had been fun, I needed to find an apartment or a small house.

"A second is up, Sook." Alcide said from the door way. I spun around quickly.

"Don't do that, damn it!" I said.

"Sorry," He laughed, and cocked a hip out and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm ready," I proclaimed slipping into my Jimmie Choo's.

"My truck? Or yours?" He asked. Thankfully my SUV was okay, Tray said it was nothing serious.

"Don't matter." I said. "Probably yours though, since we are going to your sister's after and I don't know where that is."

"Okay," He shrugged. "You know," He called over his shoulder, "We will be in my sister's back yard, should you wear them shoes?"

"Don't you underestimate my walking in heels skills, mister!" I said, sounding insulted.

Alcide just laughed and shook his head as I went to grab my purse from the kitchen, my phone rang from on the counter.

"Hello?" I answered, without even bothering with looking at the number.

"Sookie," Said a familiar voice.

"Yes?" I said.

"It's Bill?"

"Oh, what?" No point in being nice.

"I talked to a realtor. She said a reasonable price was about 350,000 dollars for a house as new as ours. So, all we have to do is meet at her office Monday morning at 9, and sign some papers, I'll write you a check and we will be done."

"Uhm, Okay," I said. Alcide walked in the kitchen with his eyebrows raised. "Text me the address of where I need to come and I'll be there."

"Okay. Bye." And I hung up.

"Who was that?" Alcide asked.

"Bill. He just called to tell me he talked to a realtor about the house." I said, and Alcide just shook his head in acknowledgement.

"Ready?" He asked, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything. It was such a manly thing to do, it made me giggle. "What?" I just shook my head.

We talked briefly about what I was looking for in an apartment or house. Something small, but not to small. I had quite a bit of furniture I didn't want sitting in storage and two cars and I didn't want to get into too long of a lease or anything just in case something came up and I needed to move out.

We pulled up to what looked to be a condominium building with a garages underneath and the condo's above. We found the office and parked in front and got out. Alcide and I walked hand in hand into the building.

"Hello," A woman about 40 greeted us as we walked in. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I smiled, "This is Alcide Herveaux, I talked to someone yesterday on the phone about looking at a condo today? Her name was Octavia Fant."

"Oh yes, Sookie!" She said, as she walked to me with her hand extended. "I'm Octavia." She smiled as she shook my hand and then Alcide's. "Let me just grab some keys for our empty condo's and we will go look."

"Sure!" I said with a smile.

A couple of minutes later Octavia came back and led us out the office door. We walked right across the parking lot and stopped in front.

"Okay, there is two entrances into the condos, the first is through the front door there," She pointed to a glass door in front of a white door with a stained glass. "And also through the garage." She pulled out a remote from the jacket pocket of her pant suit and pressed a button. The garage door opened to a clean two car garage. "The front door is just a little hall that leads to all four connecting condo's. You have your own door with your own number and that door just leads you to a stair case, which puts you in your living room. The garage entrance leads you into your kitchen." Octavia said as she motioned for us to follow her into the garage. As we stepped into the garage I looked around. It was really spacious for a condo garage. There was a lot of shelf space and it was very roomy. Big enough to fit my cars.

Octavia opened the door and started up the stairs. "This is one of our bigger condo's. Three bedroom, one and a half baths, a small office, a kitchen and living room." As we walked into the kitchen there was a small island in the middle, a stainless steel refrigerator and stove. And a shiny white sink, dishwasher and oven. Plenty of counter space and a lot of cabinets below and up high. It was the perfect size.

"Wow, this is gorgeous." I said as I ran my hand over the stove.

"The kitchens and bathrooms are always my favorite parts of the condos. If you want to follow me, I'll show you the rest." She offered.

"Sure," Alcide said as he grabbed my hand to drag me away from the beautiful kitchen.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"So, what do you think?" Alcide asked as we were walking back to his truck.

"I love it." I said with a shrug.

"I just wish you would stay with me. We can atleast give it a try and if it doesn't work out_ then_ you can look for places." Alcide said with a small shrug.

"I don't know. I just feel that it's to early to live together and all that stuff. I mean, what are we doing anyways?" I swept my hands between us.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are we friends with benefits? Something more? Something less? I mean we have sex and act like a couple, but is that what you want?" I asked slowly.

He was quite until we reached the truck. He leaned against the side and pulled me into his arms. "I want you, Sookie. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you forever and always! I want to marry you someday and have kids. When I think about the future, you are standing right there next to me! I love you." He said with a kiss to my forehead.

I couldn't help but to stare with my mouth agape. I was 'catching flies' as Gran would say.

"Did I scare you away?" He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Uhm…" I started. "Uhm, no! I just don't know how to reply." I said honestly.

"I don't expect you to say you love me too, Sookie. But, this is how I feel and I want you to know that." He said, and then it finally hit.

"No, no, I love you Alcide. I do!" I said with a bright smile. "You just shocked me. I've had plenty of thoughts about that lately. I want to be with you too! I love you."

"Good." He said, kissing my forehead again. "Because I love you too, beautiful girl!"

**APOV**

Ha! She loves me too! When she said it back I almost gave her the same reaction she gave me. I couldn't be any happier. I'm the luckiest man in the world. And I told her as much.

"I am the _luckiest_ man in the world." I said after a minute in the truck. I looked over to see Sookie's blush. I loved that.

"Stop you!" She said and playfully slapped my arm. "Don't forget to stop by the store. I told your sister I would get drinks and chips and dip."

"Yes ma'am." I said.

A few minutes later we were pulling into the supermarket. I told Sookie I was going to run to the restroom, and we parted ways. After I came out of the restroom I started looking around for her. I finally found her in the soft drink aisle. She was looking at drinks, but there was a man clearly hitting on her. I walked closer and started looking at something on the shelf, not really paying attention to it. I was listening to what the guy was saying.

"So, do you have a name?" He asked Sookie.

"Yes, I do." She said.

"And, what would that be?" He asked.

"Sookie." She said grabbing a couple Cokes to put into the cart.

"I'm Stan." He said, with a shrug. I could see her staring at me from my peripheral vision. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, nice to meet you Stan." She said as she turned the cart around to head the other way.

"Sookie, would you like to have dinner? Get to know each other better?" He said hopefully.

"Sorry Stan, I have a boyfriend." She said looking at me again. This time I was staring right at them.

"He doesn't have to know." Stan smiled suggestively.

"I think he would know," I said walking to Sookie.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"The boyfriend," I said wrapping an arm around Sookie's waist.

He looked confused for all of ten seconds and just shook his head and walked away with a grimace.

"Sorry, Stan!" Sookie called after him with a giggle.

I laughed with her. Then she slapped me in my chest and said, "I cant believe you just let him hit on me. Some boyfriend you are!" I just laughed at her as I steered her to the cash registers.

"Sorry beautiful girl. It wont happen again. Though, it was pretty amusing, as long as he didn't get handsy, who am I to stop a guy from hitting on a pretty woman."

"You're the 'pretty woman's' boyfriend." She laughed as she air quoted pretty woman.

"No air quotes. You are pretty. More then pretty." I said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Herveaux."

"Well I say, Miss Stackhouse." I said kissing her head.

* * *

**I'll have the cook-out next chapter. And everyone will finally meet one another. Plus, we will meet Alcide's dad.  
**

**So, they finally proclaimed their love. I thought it was to soon at first, but you feel what you feel right? _Please review!_  
**

**And last but not least, I will be adding the first chapter of Sweet Home Louisiana soon. Just not as soon as I thought. So hand in there. (((:  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I'm posting early then I expected. I'm usually a right before I go to bed poster, but I got bored and decided to finish typing out this chapter. There is a surprise in here for you guy's to make up for my short chapter last time. But, we also run into a little trouble towards the end.**

**Still no updates on when I can post the new story. But, should be soon. (((:**

**The song in this chapter is called, _I won't let go _by_ Rascal Flatts._**

**So, read on and enjoy.**

* * *

_It's like a storm that cuts a path_

_It's breaks your will, it feels like that _

_You think you're lost, but you're not lost _

_On your own, you're not alone_

_I will stand by you _

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

Yup, I was singing in front of Alcide, but he wasn't laughing at me. He was actually singing with me. Well, not necessarily singing, more humming and saying a few words here and there. But that's okay, it was better then laughing or putting his finger in his ears from my horrible voice. I just couldn't help it, when I heard Rascal Flatts, I couldn't keep my mouth closed.

_It hurts my heart to see you cry_

_I know it's dark, this part of life_

_Oh, it finds us all_

_And we're too small to stop the rain_

_Oh, but when it rainsI will stand by you _

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

"I officially declare this _our_ song," I smiled at Alcide as I turned the radio down.

We was on the way to his sister's and I had to admit I was a little nervous.

"People still do that?" He chuckled. I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, this is our song."

Then he started singing, "_Our song is a slamming screen door, sneaking out late_…"

I burst out laughing, "You are NOT singing Taylor Swift. Really?" I giggled some more into my hand.

"Janice likes her music." He rolled his eyes with a smile. I couldn't help but to picture Alcide and Janice dancing to Taylor Swift, which made me laugh all over again. Just as I was getting over that picture, we pulled into a driveway.

Janice's house was a small brick house, with green shudders and rose bushes along the front of the house. Little lights were placed on either side of the sidewalk up to the house and down the drive. It was a very cute house. Big enough for ten people to fit in, though.

"We are here." He said, as he put his truck in park and turned the ignition off.

I smiled, "Well, I see my brother's here," I said, looking over my shoulder at my brothers monster truck. "And Pam." I added, spotting her car behind Jason's truck.

We got out of the truck and Alcide grabbed the bags in the back with one hand and offered me his other. "Let's go!" He smiled down at me before kissing my lips, and then pulling me along.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sookie!" Janice said from her patio chair as soon as we turned the corner of the house and reached the gate of the fence.

"Janice," I said smiling. "Hey!" I said as we hugged. She then hit her brother on the arm.

"Hey, dummy!" She said with a smile.

"Hey," He said pushing her slightly, and then kissing her head and walking to the backdoor.

"So?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked back.

"What's up with you too? He told me that you left your fiancé for good this past weekend, but he also told me you was looking for a place."

"Yes I did. And, yes I am." I said simply.

"Well, are you two getting together?" She asked, hopeful.

I smiled then, "We are together."

She smiled and her eyebrows shot up, "What? Since when?"

"Today," I said with a small shrug. I looked around the neat backyard. Jason was here with Michelle, who has been coming around for a couple of weeks now. I liked her a lot. She was responsible and nice. She was hopefully going to be the one my slut of a brother settled down with. I spotted Tray and he gave me a wave. Pam and Lafayette were here, also.

"Well, finally." She threw her hands up and then chuckled. "Where did Alc go?" She asked after looking around her backyard.

"Inside, we brought the dip and chips. I guess he is putting them in bowls." I offered.

"I'll go check on him. You go talk to everyone." She patted my arm as she walked by. I would bet one hundred dollars she was going to grill Alcide about how we finally got together.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

An hour or so after we arrived Alcides father arrived, Alcide was going to introduce us but we had already met several times, so we saved him the trouble. To my surprise, Jackson hugged me. He then proceeded to ask me how Bill was. Alcide's eyes widened. Alcide hadn't told his Dad about me?

"Dad, Sookie isn't with Bill anymore. Sookie and I are together." Alcide said quickly.

"Oh. Ooooh, this is the girl you been seeing. Well, I'm embarrassed," He laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So Sookie, what about your home?" Jackson asked.

"Bill is buying my half from me. I don't want to live there anymore." I said matter-of-factly.

Jackson just nodded and started talking to Alcide about work. Janice then pulled me aside and started talking wedding.

The night was fun and everyone got along great. Janice, Pam, Michelle, Lala and I went inside and cleaned up all the dishes after dinner, while the boys played horseshoes in the backyard.

"So, you and Alcide are finally together, huh?" Lafayette asked.

"Yes," I said with a big smile.

"About time." Pam said. "I thought I was going to have to take him myself." I laughed at that, considering Pam liked men, but preferred women.

"Yeah, though, he has a outie and not an inny." I said.

Pam snorted while Lafayette took advantage of the subject. "And? How is that outie?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"Ew, I so don't want to hear this!" Janice said with a chuckle.

"And I don't want to talk about it." I laughed with her. "I know how you feel though. Some of Jason's ex's! Whooo. That's why I love Michelle over here," I pointed to her, "She doesn't talk about their sex life. Thank God." I smiled over at her.

"No, that's private." Michelle smiled back.

"Yes it is." Janice agreed.

Lafayette just laughed and rolled his eyes.

Alcide then walked in the back door and hugged me from behind. "You want to go home, beautiful girl?" He asked kissing my jaw.

"I'm ready when you are." I said.

"Well, lets go!" He said, pinching my butt. I yelped and everyone looked over at us. I could feel my face turning red. Alcide just laughed.

"Well, I guess we are heading out." Alcide said putting an arm around his sister.

"What? You can't even help clean? You just eat all my food, and go?" She said back, poking his ribs.

"That's what big brothers are for!" Alcide said, and then dodged her punch. Grabbing her from behind and kissing her head. "Love you, sis. Dinner was great. Call you soon." Jason and I had a pretty close relationship, but Alcide and Janice had an awesome one. Jackson raised some pretty awesome kids and I was glad to be apart of their lives.

I hugged everyone good bye and then made my way out to the boys. Jason kissed me and promised to call soon. Jackson gave me another hug and Tray picked me up and spun me around in a bear hug, just like he did almost every time he saw me.

Alcide and I arrived back home around thirty minutes later and almost as soon as we got in the door he attacked me. He kissed me fiercly and kicked the door closed with his foot. His right hand tangled into my hair while his left explored my body. After a couple minutes of that, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. When we get back into his bed room he sets me down and starts taking his shirt off. I take mine off as well. Then he grabs the back of my head and kisses me. Soft and passionately. Our tongues are dancing and are hands are rubbing each others skin. He unhooks my bra expertly and throws it down beside us.

As I start working on his belt, I step out of my shoes, making the height difference to much. We broke the kiss and started peeling each others clothes off. After we were naked we start kissing again. Alcide starts gripping my ass. He picks me up again and puts me on the bed, never breaking our kiss until he was on top of me. Though he broke the kiss with my lips, _his_ lips never left my body. He kissed all the way down to my mound. He kisses there too, and takes both thumbs and seperates my outer lips. He uses his tongue to massage my bundle of nerves, as his fingers start going in and out of me.

"Oh, god." I murmered. My hips start to buck and he puts his other hand on my midsection holding me down. Oh, this man can work wonders with just his tongue alone. "Yes baby, I'm about to cum." I warn him. He then starts to work faster, until I cum all over his mouth and fingers. He then proceeds to kiss back up my body finally resting on my lips. He sticks his tongue in my mouth, letting me taste myself.

I push Alcide on his back and straddle his waist. He puts both hands on either side of my thighs as I slowly slide onto him. I put the tip of his dick into my opening and squueze my muscles. He groaned and said something incoherent. "You like that?" I asked.

"God yes." He said grabbing my left nipple and tugging. I then sink down some more and proceed to ride him. "Fuck, Sookie." He said, as I said, "Yes," over and over again. His thumb was positioned on my clit making small circles, which he knew drove me wild. After a minute of this he flipped us over so he was on top and then he pounded into me. Alcide's penis was huge. So, usually we started out slow and once I was used to his thickness we went crazy.

"You feel so fucking good inside me, Alcide." I moaned. He replied with a growl.

I lost my mind when we brings my knees up to my chest and keeps pounding into me hard. I was on the edge, and getting closer each time he hit my g-spot.

"You like that, beautiful girl?" he asked.

"Oooh, yes. Right there. Please." I replied, breathless.

As I began to orgasm, I could feel Alcide swell inside of me. We came together and then he collapsed on top of me. Once we were back to breathing normally he rolled off of me and pulled me up with him. He went into the bathroom to clean up.

Instead, we went for another round. This time I gave him head. I came out with three less orgasm's and very wobbly legs. I definitely sleep good.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Monday morning I reluctantly got out of bed to get ready for work and my meeting with Bill and the realtor. Alcide offered to come with me, and at first I said no, but after a little thinking I thought why not? Bill would feel awkward, but I didn't care.

After my shower I went to wake Alcide. I spent a full ten minutes trying to get him out of bed. Man, was he a hard sleeper. Finally he was awake and going to take a shower while I got ready.

I was in the bathroom off the hallway fixing my hair when I starting feeling nauseated. I tried to ignore it but it just got worse. Alcide came out of the bedroom then and as he started to say something with a grin on his face, I had to grip the vanity to keep myself up-right because I got dizzy. Alcides arms went around me instantly. The hair straightener fell out of my hand and landed on my bare foot, burning me, I screamed and jumped back, bumping heads with Alcide. My nausea momentarily forgotten, hit me again and I at least made it to the toilet. Alcide pulled my hair away and rubbed my upper back while I vomited.

"Sookie, what happened? Are you okay?" Alcide asked, when I had finished. He offered me his hand, but I shook my head not wanting to get up just yet.

"I don't know." I said weakly.

Alcide and I sat on the bathroom floor for about five minutes. Even in my weak state of mind that's when I literally felt head over heels in love with Alcide. He held my hair back and rubbed my back while I puked and now he was sitting on the cold bathroom floor with me, in nothing but a towel. I just wanted to kiss him. Though, I couldn't, not with this mouth.

"I love you!" I said as I grabbed his hand. "I really love you."

"I love you too." He said, standing up and pulling me slowly with him. I winced at the pain in my foot. He sat me on the toilet as he grabbed a first aide kit out from under the vanity.

After he doctored my foot up, he asked, "Are you okay, now?"

"I think so," I offered a small smile. "I need to brush my teeth, though." He offered me his hand and pulled me up slowly. "How's your head?" I asked softly.

"Fine. I'm more worried about you." He said just as softly.

I wobbled to his master bathroom to brush my teeth. I came out a few moments later and found Alcide in the kitchen at the island. I stopped by the hall bathroom to clean my mess up, but he had already done so.

"Thank you!" I said, as I hugged him from behind.

"Your welcome." He said turning in his chair. I kissed the tip of his nose as he often did mine.

"So, I guess I'll finish getting ready and we can go. Do you mind dropping me off at the office after?" The plan was to drive separate since we both had work. "I don't want to drive with my foot hurting like this."

"Sure, but I'm not sure what time I'll be off. Do you think Lafayette or Pam can bring you home?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will." I said.

After Alcide and I got ready we headed to the address Bill sent me. I felt fine throughout the whole thing. Alcide took me to work and we promised me he would call me on lunch. I walked into work with a slight headache.

I've come to like Amelia quickly. She was somewhat younger and had a daring side to her. She and Pam clicked instantly and I had a feeling I knew why. Amelia has said she likes both men and woman. Pam, who also does, took a liking to her rather quickly.

"How ya doing, Sook?" Amelia asked as I walked in the doors.

"Not so good. How about you?" I asked politely.

"I'm fine! What's the matter?" She asked sympathetically.

"I don't know honestly. I was fine this morning and while I was doing my hair I got dizzy and felt nauseated. I dropped my hair straightener on my bare foot and got a pretty bad burn, thankfully, I can still wear shoes. Alcide and I bumped heads though and now I have a headache that seems to be getting worse." I said, shaking my head.

Her sympathetic looks deepened and she said, "Maybe you should take the day off."

I shook my head and was about to say I never missed work, until Pam walked around the corner with Lafayette behind her and said, "Sookie doesn't miss work, Amelia. Never has." She shook her head at me with a look of disgust. "But, today, I'm kicking her out."

"Yeah hookah, we heard all that. I think its time to take a day off, there isn't no point in sticking around, Sook. And, I also wont allow it. Now, shoo!" Lafayette waved his hands at me to leave.

"I don't have my car. Alcide dropped me off and he is working now. I have no ride. So I should just stay." I shrugged and rubbed my head, which seemed to be hurting even more.

"I'll take you," Amelia said with a helpful smile. I just gave her an exasperated look in return.

"Sookie, I'm not taking no for an answer. You're going home!" Pam said sternly.

"Ugh, fine! You stubborn ass's." I rolled my eyes and turned to Amelia, "Well, lets go." I said and turned and walked toward the door.

"Call me later," Pam said as Lala said, "Let us know how you're feeling later, bitch. Kisses." And in return I gave them a unmistakable, one fingered gesture. I heard Lafayette and Pam laughing as Amelia closed the door.

Amelia and I rode in silence, I started searching my purse for my car keys which had Alcides spare key to the house. I remembered I didn't grab my keys from off the counter, considering I wasn't driving.

"Shit, Amelia, I'm sorry but do you think we can go by Alcide's work so I can get his house key. I forgot mine." I said.

"Sure, no problem." She smiled.

I shot Alcide a quick text telling him we were coming by to grab his key. He replied back saying to just come inside. A few minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot of Herveaux and Son. I told Amelia she could walk in with me. As I was getting out of her car I had a sharp pain in my abdomen area. I stood there for a second, just breathing in and out slowly.

Amelia asked, "Are you okay, Sookie? You don't look so good." I just nodded my head after a second and straightened up, then I ran to the grass and threw up my donut and coffee. After I recovered I got a piece of gum out of my purse and went to the back of the car where Amelia was.

"You okay now?" She asked.

"I think so." I said, uncertain.

As we were walking into the building, I started getting dizzy, I reached to grip for the door and instead fell forward. The last thing I remember before blacking out was hitting my forehead on the concrete building.

* * *

**What's wrong with Sookie? And what about those lemons, huh? Was that a good surprise? (;**

**Please, review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, I know I was supposed to update sooner then this, but life's crazy. Thank you to all my loyal followers and favoriters, and BIG thanks to my reveiwers. It always makes my day when my phone buzzes with a E-mail saying I have a new review. So, if you haven't reviewed please do so. You can make a pregnant girl(me) happy! (((:**

**So, this chapter aint toooooo long, but we get to figure out what's going on with Sookie. This chapter and most of next will be in Alcide's POV. Sooo, here ya go! **

* * *

**APOV**

Sookie text me saying she was on the way to get my house key. I was guessing she forgot hers, and also I was guessing she started feeling bad again. I kept doing the paper work I was determined to finish before I went on lunch.

About ten minutes later I heard a faint scream from a woman. I quickly got up from my desk and headed to the front of the office. My Father was right in front of me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just heard a scream and come to check out what's going on." He said.

"Me to." I shrugged.

As we got to the front door of the office building I seen a small short haired brunette, leaning over a blonde woman along with my Father's secretary and some of the men on our crews. Shit.

"Alcide? Right?" The brunette asked before I could make it to her. "I'm Amelia," She started, I remember Sookie saying something about Amelia not to long ago. "I was bringing Sookie to get the key from you because she was feeling sick and she just collapsed, but she also hit her head on the building. I just got off the phone with 911. They paramedics should be here soon. We haven't moved her, and they said we shouldn't because she could have a serious injury." Amelia said in a rushed tone. Her eyes were glassy and she looked like she was trying to hold tears back.

"Shit. She just fainted?" I asked a little dazed.

"Yeah. She got sick over there by the car," She jerked her thumb toward the vehicle. "And said she felt better but, as we were walking into the building she just starting falling. Then she hit her head on the concrete wall." She said softly.

I could hear the faint sound of sirens coming toward us. "Amelia, would you mind talking to the paramedics and explaining what's happened, I need to call her brother and Pam and Lafayette." I said, finally coming back to my senses.

"Sure." She gave me a weak smile, and patted my arms.

What the hell was going on with Sookie? I didn't understand, all of the sudden she was fainting and getting dizzy and sick. I hope she doesn't have a concussion, now. Fuck, Alcide. I swear on everything I almost shed a tear. I haven't cried since my mom died 10 years ago. I'm not a crier and it's not because I think I'm to much of a man. I have never been a crier. But the sight of Sookie laying there motionless made me sick to my stomach and also made me want to shed a couple tears.

I got down on the ground next to Sookie and leaned closed. I listened to her breath in and out a few times. I didn't want to even lay one finger on her. I just listened to her breath to make sure she was. I stayed right there next to her until the paramedics got there. It was then chaotic, so I moved to where I was still close to Sookie, but far enough away to make my calls.

I called Sookie's brother to let him know what was happening, but got no answer. I didn't know Michelle's number so I moved onto Pam and Lafayette. I called their office number thinking I had a better chance then their cell phones.

"Stackhouse Weddings, this is Lafayette, how can I brighten your day." Lafayette said into my ear after two rings.

"Lafayette, this is Alcide. Sookie collapsed at my work. They are putting her on a gurney now. I'm going to ride with her in the ambulance to the hospital. Amelia I'm sure will follow us, I just wanted to call and let you know if you wanted to get to Shreveport Hospital." I said rushing my words.

"Well shit," Lafayette said, "Alright baby, I'll tell Pam. Did you call her brotha?" He asked.

"I tried, I don't know Michelle's number or I'd call her." I said.

"I know her number. I'll call her," He offered, "I'll get a hold of that boy one way or another." He said, determinedly.

"Alright, I'll see you there." I said and we hung up.

I walked back over to were Sookie was being strapped down to the gurney. "Do you know what's going on?" I asked Amelia, who was standing by the ambulance.

"They said she may have a concussion. They don't know why the symptoms though. They said pregnancy, maybe." My heart started to pound. Pregnant? Sookie was on birth control, it was supposed to be the best of the best or whatever. "They also said, appendicitis and there is a flu going around, also." She said, interrupting my thoughts.

"They say anything about a concussion?" I asked.

"No, they wont know until we get to the hospital." She said.

"Okay, thanks Amelia," I offered her a small smile.

"You're welcome." She smiled back, "Sucks we have to meet under these circumstances." She said after a second. I just shook my head.

"Okay, is anyone riding in the ambulance with Miss Stackhouse?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Okay, we are going." He said before going to the front and claiming the drivers seat.

"I'll be behind y'all." Amelia said patting my back.

"Okay." I said a little defeated.

I climbed into the back of the ambulance and then we were off. Sookie started moving a little while we were on the way to the hospital. Her eyes fluttered some, but never completely opened. I sat and held her hand the whole way and said many comforting things. I don't think I've ever been this frightened. I didn't know what exactly was going on and it was beginning to take its toll on me.

We pulled up to the emergency entrance and Sookie was rushed out and through the hospital. I was following pursuit.

After a minute of jogging through the hospital they pushed sookie through some doors, a nurse had to stop me and ask me to wait out here.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to know what's going on?" I snapped.

"We will find you, sir. But, I cant allow you back there. I'm sorry, you will have to wait in the waiting room." She said apologetically. I finally shook my head and stepped back, I should probably not act out of place or they could possibly have me removed from the hospital.

I went into the waiting room and sat down only to have my phone ring in my pocket. So, I stood back up to answer it.

"Hello," I said slowly.

"It's Pam. Where are you?" Pam asked. I looked up to see Amelia walk into the waiting room. She came and sat down by where I was pacing.

"Emergency waiting room." I said.

"Okay. Walking in now." She said before hanging up.

"You okay?" Amelia asked after a second.

"Yeah." I said. "Are you?" I asked, trying to be considerate.

"Yes. Just worried." I just shook my head in agreement.

"What happened?" Pam asked, as she hurried in the waiting room with Lafayette and Michelle on her heels but, before I could say anything my dad walked in. Amelia started explaining to them what happened as I walked over to my dad. He clapped me on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. Sookie will be okay." He said, calmly.

I just shook my head. I turned back to where Amelia was and asked Michelle, "Where is Jason?"

"I've called him and even called his work. They are out on a job right now." Jason worked on the road crew back in Bon Temps. Michelle worked in Shreveport, which explains why she is here so fast. "I left him a voicemail and told the receptionist at his work to have him call me A-S-A-P and that it was an emergency."

I was about to say I would call him again, but before I could get anything out I seen Bill walking toward us. Things started going crazy in my head, and the next thing I know I'm going after him. I snatch him up by his white doctors coat and growl.

"What the fuck did you do to Sookie? Did you do something? If you can't have her no one will?" I growled at him. What was I doing? For some reason I had this crazy idea that Bill poisoned Sookie or something like that. My dad grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me back.

"Alcide," He said, "Let go of him." My Dad said at the same time Bill said, "Are you insane?"

Pam walked over to us and said, "Alcide, let him go before you get yourself kicked out of here." Then she turned to Bill and said, "Did you do something to her, Bill?" She asked in a menacing voice. I let go of Bill and took a step back.

"Of course not." He said and looked Pam and I in the eye.

Hospital security came over then, he was a little guy, maybe 5'6 at the most, and said, "We will give you a warning, but you put your hands on another doctor, or anyone else for that matter, you will be escorted out of the hospital and asked to leave the premises. Got it?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, looking down on him. "Got it."

I know I went insane for a couple minutes, but I just couldn't understand what was going on with Sookie.

"The reason I came out here was to inform you guys of what was going on." Bill said trying to muster up his dignity.

"Okay, then spill, boy!" Lafayette spoke for the first time.

"First the pain, dizziness and other symptoms she was experiencing were caused by appendicitis, we have to put her in emergency surgery to remove her appendix before it ruptures. We do not want it to burst. It can be very harmful. Secondly, she does have a concussion, she started to wake up in the room before surgery and she didn't even recognize me. She is confused on what's going on. She banged her head pretty hard apparently. We will stitch her head wound while in surgery, since she will already be put to sleep. Are there any questions?" He asked.

"When can we see her?" Pam asked.

"We will put her in her own room after surgery, so right after." Bill said, "Oh and surgery is on the 5th floor, so you will want to go to that waiting room. I will come out after and let you know what room we will put her in. Anything else?" He asked again.

"What caused the inflamed appendix?" I asked.

"We are not sure yet. Once it's out, we will be able to tell." Bill said.

I just shook my head. "Thanks," Amelia said and Bill turned to walk out.

We made our way up to the 5th floor and sat in the waiting room. Jason finally called Michele back. He had missed calls and texts from all of us, so he was probably pretty curious as to why. So he took off work early to come to the hospital.

Jason showed up about twenty minutes later and wanted to know the whole story. So, we all told bits and pieces. Finally Bill walked into the waiting room and told us that she was okay. She had 8 stitches in her head and 9 staples where they removed her appendix, she would only have to stay in here for a day or maybe two. Depending on the recovery. She wasn't awake yet but, a few of us was aloud back. I sent Jason, Pam and Lafayette in first. I wanted alone time with her. After they came back out I let Michele, Amelia and my Dad go back. Pam, Amelia and Lafayette left, going back to the office. Jason and Michele said they would be back later and my Dad told me to take the rest of the week off if necessary.

After they left I went in. The traitor tears tried to escape just by looking at her still figure but, I wouldn't allow them to. After I calmed down I went and sat beside Sookie's bed. I held her hand, rubbing small circles with my thumb. Her face was flushed and she looked limp. I started dozing off in the chair when I felt Sookie's hand tighten on mine and then she snatched it away.

"Uhm, who are you?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse.

Shit.

* * *

_***Hides behind chair***_** Not pregnant, yet!**_** justafan2111 **_**guessed right. It was her appendix. Good job! *rounds of applause* _InLoveWEric, _when I first wrote the chapter I did have Bill poisoning her, BUT once I read it I seemed like it was to psycho-ish. Lol, so I rewrote it. This story is about Alcide and Sookie, not Bill's psycho ass. Good guess though. Everyone else who thought she was pregnant, sorry to disappoint. Lastly, _sluggysmom _thanks for the concern. I'm doing much better.**

**Please review...**


	16. AN

**Let me just start out by saying thank you to everyone who enjoys my story. I appreciate your kindness, concern, enjoyment, comments and everything else.**

**Now, I just wanna say anyone who don't like what I write and how I portray Sookie and Alcide, well sorry but this is MY story. Dont like it? Write your own. I've gotten several PM's saying this and that and a couple reviews saying they dont like how I've wrote and blah, blah, blah. Well, I'm certainly not twisting your arm into reading this. I can take some critism. Sure! But, why be rude about it? I write for the fun of it, not bc I want to make a profession out of it. I forget proper grammer and where a punctuation mark goes and plenty more. My story is unbeta'd and will remain so bc I aint got time for it. **

**There will always be haters, I guess. So, don't like it, don't read it. I'm going to continue to write the way I have and my LOYAL readers will read what I write instead of picking out every little mistake I make. **  
**Reminder, this is FAN FICTION. This is supposed to be fun, so all you buzz killers... Get a life! And if you feel this is about you, well, it probably is. (((:**

**Off that note, *hides behind computer desk* the other reason I've written is bc I'm not going to be able to update for a little over a week and I didn't wanna leave all you great followers of mine just hanging. I'm going to Florida for the next week and a half. I will update once I'm back though. Promise! I know I've gone out of town a couple times and left everyone hanging but, hey, if you got invited outta town for almost two weeks then you would go! So, hang in there, I'll be back. ****Also, I apologize for making you think this was a chapter, and the conclusion to what is going to happen with Sookie's amnesia and how Alcide's going to handle everything. Plus, Janice's wedding is SOON and there will be some drama with a certain ex.**

**And as for the other story-Sweet Home Louisiana- I've had to put that on the back burner for now. I'm going to concentrate on gettin this story finished first. I just have to much on my plate at the moment. So, I apologize for getting hopes up and then crushing them. ):**

**-Kelsey.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Finally. Here we are again. I've been back for almost a whole week and I've been super busy. I'm SSSOOOOOO SO sorry I've taken so long on this chapter. Not only have I taken so long but it's also not a long chapter. This is a short chapter, but not my shortest. I will have another one hopefully Saturday that's longer, to make up for this short one and how long its taken me. **

**Again, I'm soo sorry. This at least let's you know the conclusion to last chapter. ((: Thanks for being patient with me.**

* * *

**Previously:**

After they left I went in. The traitor tears tried to escape just by looking at her still figure but, I wouldn't allow them to. After I calmed down I went and sat beside Sookie's bed. I held her hand, rubbing small circles with my thumb. Her face was flushed and she looked limp. I started dozing off in the chair when I felt Sookie's hand tighten on mine and then she snatched it away.

"Uhm, who are you?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse.

Shit.

* * *

**APOV**

"Sookie? Sweetheart, you don't remember who I am?" I asked, I was hoping this wouldn't happen.

"Should I?" She asked softly.

"Do you remember who you are?" I asked.

"I'm guessing I'm Sookie, what an odd name." She stated matter-of-factly. "Is that my real name?" She asked. Damn it, she must have hit her head harder then I thought.

"Yes, you're Sookie, and yes, that's your real name." I said, pulling my phone out. I dialed Jason's number and when he answered I told him he might want to come back as soon as possible. I called Pam and told her the same.

Bill walked into the room right after Pam and I hung up. "Sookie, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"My head hurts, I'm confused, what happened?" She asked getting tears in her eyes.

"Sookie, you were experiencing appendicitis symptoms and you fainted in his work parking lot, hitting your head on the the building. You have a concussion and obviously amnesia. We have removed your appendix." Bill said.

"Oh," Was all she said before she started crying hard. I walked over to the bed and grabbed her gently. She sort of resisted at first, which broke my heart but finally, she settled into me.

Bill left quietly after writing something on her chart and we stayed on her bed like this for a another minute or two. Finally she calmed down enough to talk.

"Who are you?" She asked, sniffling.

"I'm your boyfriend." I said, her eyes widened some and then they filled with tears.

"What's your name?"

"Alcide."

"Oh. How did we meet?" Ha.

"Well, it's a long story..."

"I've got time." She smiled. It was nice to see that.

"I've always loved that smile." I said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Well, you're a wedding planner. My sister, Janice, came to you and I was with her. The first moment I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted to be with you. To get to know you better. But then I noticed you had a ring on your left ring finger." I looked down at her hand remembering how unlucky I felt to meet such a beautiful woman and to know she was spoken for. Though, I had Debbie, I knew that wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm married? Then why do I have a boyfriend?" She asked. She then looked at her hand, I couldn't help but laugh. "Did I get a divorce?"

"You wasn't married, yet." I said, now I just have to tell her who she was going to marry. "The doctor who came in here," She nodded, "You were engaged to him." She shocked me by laughing.

"Wow," She said, then shook her head, "Did I cheat?" She shocked me again by asking that.

"Uhm, sort of." I shrugged. "We never had sex, but there were feelings behind our kissing. I kinda cheated too. I had a girlfriend at first, but it was a horrible relationship and I was about to call it off."

"Have we had sex now? Am I any good?" She asked. Sookie with her memory was more discreet then Sookie without.

I laughed at her, "Yes and yes." She smiled.

"So, back to how we meet..."

"So, I came back and pretended to have left my phone in your office. I just wanted to see you again. I talked you into coming to lunch with me. A 'business lunch' which actually turned into dinner at my house," I air-quoted. "After that we just wanted to see more of each other. Though what we done was wrong, Bill also cheated on you! With an ex or something but, you were already going to leave him for me when you found out about her." Just as she was about to say something, Pam walked in, followed by Lafayette and Amelia.

"Sookie, you're awake." Pam said and hugged her.

"Yes." She said, confused again. "Who are you?"

"Oh dear." Lafayette said.

"I'm Pam, Sookie. Your BEST friend? Damn it, you have amnesia?" She then looked at me.

"That's the reason I called everyone back. It's worse then they thought. They thought it would probably be short term memory loss, not long term."

"Damn," Lafayette said. "Sookie, I'm Lafayette, your other friend. This is Amelia, your friend and another wedding planner."

"Okay." Sookie said slowly. "Pam, Lafayette," She pronounced his name slowly, "Amelia, and Alcide." She also pointed to each of us as she said our names. I nodded my head.

"Shit," Pam said, flopping in a chair. "I can't believe this. You don't remember anything?"

"No. I don't even know my whole name, except my odd first name. Sookie." She said.

Lafayette laughed. "We all have odd names in here besides ole Pamela." Pam made a noise that sounded like a growl. Note to self, remember to never call her Pamela.

**SPOV**

Alcide was a hunk. Damn, was he cute. Apparently he was my boyfriend. Lucky me. After Pam and the other two with the weird names got here two more people walked in. A man with blondish hair and a woman with dark hair. He was attractive too.

Alcide whispered a couple things to them and then said, "Sookie, this is Jason, your brother and Michele, his girlfriend."

"Hi," I said a little nervously.

"Hey Sook." Michele said with a sweet smile.

"Hey sis," Jason said walking over to the bed.

Something seemed faintly familiar about him, kinda like deja vu.

"Sookie," Alcide said, "Does Jason help you remember anything?"

I squinted a little and stared at him, "I'm having this deja vu feeling."

"Well that's something, right?" Jason asked Alcide.

"Let's go talk to Bill." Alcide said, and they left. I had four pairs of eyes staring at me. I wish Alcide wouldn't of left me like this, he is the only one I was sort of familiar with and that wasn't saying much.

It was odd not knowing who you are, and not knowing the people who love you and you had loved was. It was scary. All I knew about my self was my name was Sookie and I had blonde hair since it was long and hanging over my shoulder.

"Is there a mirror in here?" I asked. Everyone started looking in places close to them.

"I might have one in my purse." Pam said.

"That's okay actually, I have to pee." I got up and drug my machine I was hooked to with me. Once inside I peed and then took my place in front of the mirror. Blue eyes, blonde hair, I looked like hell warmed over though. I was very pale, some of my hair on the left was shaved back for the stitches, I had a swollen left cheek and eye and a busted lip. I had small scratches on my forehead and chin.

There was a small knock on the door. I opened it and Alcide stepped in. "You okay?"

"Sure, just checking out the damage." I pointed at my face. I started getting all weepy again. I wonder if I was this weepy in my normal state. Alcide pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. I could get used to that. "What'd the Dr. say?" I asked. I couldn't refer to him as anything other then the doctor.

"It's a good sign that Jason seems familiar to you, it means there is hope that your memory will come back." He smiled gently.

I really wanted to remember this man. He seemed so good. I started crying again.

"Shh, don't cry." He said and started rubbing my back soothingly.

"I've been doing alot of that." I said, wiping my tears away.

"It's okay Sookie. I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. I wish it was me and not you." He said seriously. Wow.

"Do we love each other?" I asked.

"We do."

I then kissed him gently. After a second there was another knock on the door. This time it was Bill. Alcide and I stepped out of the bathroom, he was wheeling my stupid machine for me.

"How are you, Sookie?" Bill asked.

"Uhm... I don't know." I shrugged.

"Jason and Alcide has told me that Jason seems a little familiar?"

"Yes, just something about him." I said.

"Well good. Alright, if you need something just page me. Okay?"

"Sure"

A few hours later everyone left and it was just me and Alcide again. We talked about some of the things we did before we went to sleep. I was very thankful we was staying with me.

That night I had an odd dream. Jason was walking me down the aisle to Bill, but Alcide busted through and proclaimed his love to me and I left with him. Huh, that made me a deja vu feeling too!

* * *

**There you are. Like I said, hopefully Saturday I'll be able to post but I can't make any promises. Life's crazy.**

**Please Review. ((:**


	18. Chapter 17

**Another Chapter. Yes, I know, I'm slow! But with all this working I've been doing it's alot harder to update. Not only that, but my laptop broke so I have to use my damn desk top. So be patient with me! ((:**

* * *

"Looks like you're being released Miss Sookie." my nurse said as she came in to take my IV's out FINALLY.

"Oh yeah? About time." I smiled at her.

I'd been here for three days now and nothings changed. So, I guess there isn't anymore they can do for me at this point. "Where do I live?" I asked Alcide once the nurse left.

"Well, with me. You were actually about to put a down payment on a condo." He said.

Oh. "Why am I moving out of your house?" I asked.

"You said you didn't want to rush into anything. We haven't really been together that long." He shrugged.

"So, I guess I'm going to stay with you until I'm back to myself?"

"Are you comfortable with that?" He asked.

"Well, you're the one I know best. Plus, Pam kinda scares me." I shook my head.

He laughed, "Yeah, me too, but that's your best friend along with Lafayette."

I just sat there for a few seconds thinking about what I knew about myself, which, wasn't much. I wish I was back to the Sookie everyone knew, because everyone was being weird around me. Maybe getting out of this hospital and being around my own stuff would help me recall something. Though, my closest friends, boyfriend and my own brother didn't do that. But, I'm wasn't going to think negative, the best thing to do was stay positive. I was ecstatic I was being released today.

An hour or so later I was finally being released. I had to sign some papers, get some instructions and prescriptions and get a doctor appointment before they finally wheeled me to Alcide's truck waiting in the pick up area in front of the hospital. Alcide and a male nurse helped me into the truck, since I was still sore from surgery.

Once we got on the road Alcide said, "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about you being in pain from climbing in the truck, I could have drove your car." He gave me a apologetic smile.

"It's fine. It wasn't so bad." I said.

"Good." The rest of the ride was spent in silence. I just looked out the window at the town I lived in for a while now and couldn't remember any of it. We finally turned into a residential

neighborhood and stopped a few blocks into it. Alcide had a really nice house.

"That ones mine?" I asked, pointing at the black Mercedes that was on the street. There was another Mercedes in the drive way, I was guessing that was his.

"Yes, so is that one." He said, nodding towards the Mercedes SUV in the driveway. Alcide came around and grabbed my bag of clothes out of my hand and grabbed my other hand and we started towards the front door.

"SURPRISE," Was all I heard before I got hugged by people I didn't know. I looked at Alcide who was standing next to my "friends," Pam and Lafayette. I looked at the woman who was talking to me and said, "Excuse me." I turned on my heel and went to try and find somewhere to be alone. I had no clue where I was going. I know that was rude, but I was a little overwhelmed.

I found the bathroom and shut my self in. That was rude, I thought again after I sat on the toilet. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. "Occupied," I squeaked.

"Sook, it's me." Said a male voice. Probably Alcide. I opened the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would be so hard on you."

"I just want to be alone for a minute."

"Sookie," Alcide started.

"I want to be alone." I said, before shutting the door. What was wrong with me?

I opened the door to find him retreating. I stepped out, "Alcide, I'm sorry." I started crying. Alcide turned around, looked at me for a minute and then walked back to me.

"It's fine. I'm stupid for not thinking this would be to much for you. I'll just ask everyone to go." He shrugged.

"Would you do that?" I said, wiping my tears with my hands. "I hate to be rude, but I'm just not up for meeting a bunch of people." And let me tell you, there was probably 75 people here.

"Sure." He said, kissing my head.

About 25 minutes later the only person left was Pam. Janice, Alcide's sister, had just left. I'd meet her in the hospital. "Sorry about all this, Sook." Pam smiled from the front door.

I shrugged, "S'okay. Sorry I ruined the party."

She laughed, "Don't be. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled.

"Bye Alcide." She called, before turning to walk out.

"Bye Pam," He called from the kitchen.

I got up to go into the kitchen to see what he was up too. I turned the corner the same time her did and we rammed into each other. One second I was dry, the next I was soaking wet and on the floor. I bumped my head on the wall. I looked up at Alcide, who was also wet but standing, and we both busted out laughing. There were two _empty_ plastic cups on the floor, ice everywhere and what I thought smelled like Coke.

"Shit," He said, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming." He held his hand out for me. "Did you hit your head hard?" I shook my head.

"Naw, I'm okay." Once I was on my feet, it was like something clicked and I just attacked him. I grabbed the back of his head and crushed my lips to his. After that it was like he had 20 hands, they were everywhere. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waste. He started walking to what I figured was his bedroom, since I hadn't been any further then the bathroom, I didn't know.

He walked into a room and put me on the bed. I lifted his shirt up and he took it off the rest of the way. He lifted mine off me next. I started in his belt as he kicked his boots off. Next came my bra and his pants. We made out like a couple of teenagers on his bed for about 5 minutes before I pulled down his underwear. WOW! Can that fit?

And it did, perfectly.

It seemed like that was what I needed. I was exhausted emotionally and now even more physically and Alcide calmed me in many ways... and many times.

0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Alcide and I had never had sex that many times in one night... Wait...

"Oh my god," I said, shooting up into a sitting position. I shook Alcide. "Shit, Alcide, I remember!" He didn't budge.

I got up and started jumping on his bed. "ALCIDE," I screamed.

"What," He said, sitting up quickly.

"I remember. I can remember all the times we've had sex, and I can remember how we meet, and who everyone that was here last night." I said, still jumping.

"Really?" He said, doubtfully.

"Yes, I remember my first pet, a black lab named Shadow. I remember how I got this," I said, pointing to the scar on my right knee. "Jason dared me to jump off the jungle gym at the park when I was like 10." I said, giggling. He got off the bed and pulled me into him.

"Thank God. Oh, thank God. You don't know how much I've missed you. The old you. I love you, Sookie." He was peppering kisses all over my face.

"I love you, too." I smiled. I really did.

"I wonder what brought it all back?" He said. I shrugged.

"Maybe it was the sex." I wiggled my eyebrows, which got my tickled to death. "Stop!" I screamed, "You're going to make me pee my pants." He tickled me a little longer until I grabbed his manhood.

His eyebrows shot up, he tried to kiss me, but I rolled out from under him and headed to the bathroom, I stopped short when I seen my reflection in his dresser mirror. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea. I had sex hair, but some of my hair was shaved off from where I had hit my head and there were stitches on the bald spot, the same half of my face was black, blue and purple. My lips were busted and swollen. Tears sprang to my eyes.

Alcide put his arms around my waste. "Still beautiful, baby!" He whispered in my ear and then kissed my neck.

"I look like..." I started.

"You look beautiful," He said again. He turned me around and hugged me. "Now lets go take a shower. We are supposed to go to Janice's house today." He kissed my forehead, nudged me toward his bathroom and then slapped my ass, playfully.

As long as he thought I was beautiful, whatever!

* * *

**Sookie's back. ((: Yay! Please reveiw.**


	19. Another AN

I know it seems I have ditched my story, but that's not the case. There is alot going on in my life right now and I can't make this my top priority. So, first off I want to apologize for taking so long to let you know what's going on. I'm SOOOO sorry. It's been far to long and it's not fair to you.

I've been thinking about passing my story on to someone else who can finish it. That's the last thing I really want to do, but I'm not sure if I can finish it. So, it may be for the best. I've already talked to a few writers on here about it and they want it. But I'm still looking into more people. So if you are interested in finishing my story please let me know, I'm looking for the best person/writer to take over. This story means alot to me and these characters do also. I've spent alot of time coming up with the ideas and some were even real life experiences. And, I've spent even MORE time writing it all out. This has truly been fun for me and I will write and finish a story one day, I just don't think it can be yet. So, please PM me and let me know if you are interested.

Lastly, I just wanted to update a few of you that were always asking questions and commenting on my life. I'm now 5 months pregnant and I'm having a little girl. I'm doing well and so is she.

Thanks for reading my story and I'm sorry if I've disappointed. Please look for an update again soon.

-Kelsey


	20. UPDATE!

**Well...**

**I'm back... And with some good news. I've decided to continue writing my story. My life has been very crazy and busy but, I don't want to give up on this story! I've thought about it the last week or so and giving it up didn't seem right. It's kind of a get away for me to write this story and I enjoy hearing from you guys and writing Sookie and Alcide is really fun!**

**I had a miscarriage the week I updated to let you guys know that I planned on giving my story to someone else and I've got to admit that I've been really depressed and after sitting down and actually starting on the new chapter I'm preparing for you guy's has kept my mind of all the bad stuff that's been going on lately. Which is why I decided not to give up on Sookie, Alcide and all my readers. **

**So, please forgive me for ignoring the story lately. I'm SORRY! *hides behind couch* It may take me a little while to get used to writing these two love birds again, but I promise I will finish what I've started and I will update as much as possible. **


	21. Chapter 18

**I'm a little rusty, so please excuse any mistakes I made. I won't babble, I'll just get right to the story.**

* * *

**SPOV**

The day finally came for Janice and Dell's wedding and I was a ball of nerves. I never got like this, I think my relationship with a certain groomsmen made me that way. Everything had to be PERFECT. Not that anything was less at any other wedding. This one was just different. I made my rounds at around the reception hall to make sure that Laf and Amelia had put up the decorations correctly and then I made my way to the separate hall where the actual wedding would be. Pam was putting up ribbons on the rows where the immediate family sat. She looked up from her task as I walked in.

"Everything okay in here?" I asked in greeting.

"Yes, just putting the finishing touches on and I'm going to go set the tables in the reception hall. I'll make sure the food gets platted properly during the actual wedding because I know you probably will want to see the actual wedding." She said, walking towards me.

"Sure, thanks!" I said. She started examining my face.

"Face sure has healed up nicely. Can barely see your bruises anymore." She said. It's been about 3 weeks since my incident and though I still had light bruising and my mouth hadn't closed up all the way where I busted it open, you could hardly tell.

"Yeah, thanks to my miracle make-up." I said.

"And your hair? Still wearing those extensions I found you?" She asked, lifting her perfectly plucked eyebrow at me.

"Yes, that part of my hair is still to short to go without. Stupid stiches." I had them taken out the day before, though the doctor thought he might have to shave my hair back to remove them, he didn't. Thank god!

"Well, your getting there." She said and patted my arm before going back to her task. "I'll finish here and head to the reception hall. Where are you going?" She asked.

"Heading to Janice's dressing room to see how she's doing and then going to find Alcide. Call me if you need me." I said as I turned to go.

"Right back at you." I heard as I stepped threw the door.

I turned right and walked down the hall. As I stepped closer to the door I could hear giggling and talking. I opened the door to find Janice and her best friend and cousins. "Sookie, what's up?" Janice asked as I closed the door.

"Just making my rounds. How's the bride?" I asked.

"Good, nervous, anxious, scared... Take your pick." She laughed.

"It's all normal. You don't know how many times I heard the same exact words." I said.

"Well you're looking good." She said, looking at my face the same way everyone has been doing lately.

"I'm feeling good." I said, honestly. "Well, I'll let you ladies get back to getting ready. I'm going to find your brother, know where he might be?" I asked, hand on the door.

"Last I seen him, he was on his way to his truck for more whisky. Lord help me." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "If Dell is drunk at the alter I will kill Alcide and the rest of them."

"I'll make sure they are behaving." I laughed and turned to go.

I shut the door behind me and walked towards the back entrance where Alcide and I both parked this morning. As I was walking out the door I heard a familiar voice along with Alcide's.

"Alcide, come on. You can't be serious right now! All the good times we had, what I did last night at the club." I stopped in my tracks. I knew that voice was Debbies. Alcide and the other groomsmen took Dell to some club last night for his bachelor party, but Alcide never mentioned anything happening with Debbie or even seeing her. The first thing that popped into my head was Bill!

I cleared my throat and Alcide and Debbie turned to look at me. Alcides face went different shades of red and his eyes were wide. Debbie looked smug and satisfied. Bitch!

I just turned on my heel and went back through the door. The tears already falling.

**APOV**

As soon as I seen Debbie in the parking lot of The Montrose I knew it was going to be a bad day. Sister's wedding or not, I knew it was going to go wrong some how.

The night before I came up with the bright idea of going to a night club called Klub King. We should of just stayed in the hotel and drank. But, no! I had to go and insist on the club and I ran into who, of all people? Debbie fucking Pelt. Just great. I avoided her all night, I ignored her drunken advanced. She finally left me alone and I thought maybe she fucking got the point. So as we were about to leave I headed to the bathroom. Not knowing I was being followed I walking into a stall. I heard the click clack of heels, I ignored that, thinking it couldn't be. Debbie wasn't psycho enough to follow me into the men's room for god sakes. I was in for a rude awakening.

I heard the stall door next to me close and lock. As I was about to flush and zip my pants, a red lacy thong come flying over the stall and landed on the floor next to my feet. Next thing I know, Debbie is crawling under the door. I hadn't even noticed my dick was still out. All of the sudden her mouth on it. I stepped back as far away as the stall would allow and zipped my pants in a hurry.

"Alcide, please!" She said trying to put her arms around my waist.

"Debbie, no! I don't want you. We are through." I said and opened the stall door and walked out of the restroom.

"Debbie why are you here?" I asked pissed off. "You weren't invited. So, you need to leave."

"I just want to talk, Alcide. You can't sit there and tell me you don't atleast want to talk to me." She said, pleading.

"I don't. So, leave!" I said, jerking towards her car.

"Alcide, come on. You can't be serious right now! All the good times we had, what I did last night at the club." I heard someone clear their throat, thinking it was one of the employees or maybe Dell wondering where his whisky was. I looked over thinking nothing of the conversation or who could hear. When I saw Sookie my breath caught and my eyes widened.

I knew what Sookie was thinking. But, I knew Sookie and I knew she wasn't going to let me explain the conversation at all. I don't even know how much of the conversation she heard. I knew what Bill had done to her and I knew that she was thinking that of me! God, no!

I hadn't told her because I didn't want her to be off her game today. I knew this was important to her because it was my family and I didn't want freaking out. I was going to tell her though. On my own terms, not this way! Fuck.

* * *

**Please review. Oh, how I've missed y'alls little comments. (:**


End file.
